Let the Truth be Told!
by Uranasu
Summary: [Chp. 12 Up] The time has finally come for Misty to confess her feelings to Ash, but can she tell him in time before he falls for Kasey! Or will Rudy sweep her off her feet before she gets the chance? AAMR
1. She just had to come

**A/N: Okay this takes place while Ash, Misty, and Kasey are 16. Brock's 18. So yeah. This is my first fic/first time writing, so go easy on me please! Also, I'm not declaring this an AAML fic, because I don't know how the other chapters will turn out. (Yeah right! Of course this will be an AAML fic)**

**--**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon cuz I don't think I can take the stress.**

**--**

**

* * *

-**

**Chapter 1: Flashback**

**--**

**

* * *

**

**--**

"Ugh! That Jerk!" "He has no idea what he's getting himself into."

Misty had walked into the forest into a small clearing. She left Brock and the others back at the stream so she could cool off. She had gotten into another argument with Ash and left to avoid hitting him.

"Ugh. How could he? Without even asking me and Brock." She took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "I guess I'm over reacting a little but still..."

-

* * *

-

**Flashback**

**-**

* * *

"I wonder where Ash could be, he's been gone a while."

"Oh I'm sure he'll be back Misty," said Brock. Who was finishing the soup for their lunch. "I'm sure once he smells this; his stomach will drag him back." Strange enough Ash still hadn't returned and completely missed lunch.

"Ok Brock now I'm worried. Ash never misses a meal even when he's sick."

"You're right Misty, I'm worried too. It's not like Ash to miss a meal. Maybe We should pack up and go look for him."

"Yeah."

They packed up, returned their poke'mon to their poke' balls and started on their search. They only got about fifty yards from their camp when they heard two people laughing and giggling. One of the laughs sounded very familiar as well. Ash!

Misty's eye's suddenly got bright. She was glad they found him. Her and Brock had been talking during lunch, and Brock felt that Misty had to tell Ash about Rudy. He had been writing Misty for a while and kept asking her to come live with him and his sister in the Orange Islands. That he and his sister miss's her a lot and so forth. So Misty came to a conclusion. Her seventeenth birthday was coming up and she decided that sometime before her birthday she'd tell Ash of her feelings toward him. If he accepts them then she'll stay. If he didn't then she'd go live with Rudy. Her birthday was coming up in five weeks so she thought she had plenty of time to tell him. Or so she thought.

Coming down the path from town was Ash in his usual logo clothing and someone else. A slim attractive girl about Misty's height and age, with long green hair that reached her mid-back in a low ponytail. She had on a yellow and black horizontal summer dress, with black slip-on's and black sunglasses on top of her head. Not to mention her spellbinding ruby eyes that looked somehow...familiar.

When Ash and the girl reached Brock and Misty they had stopped their conversation, and managed to stop staring at each other long enough to look at the two. Misty being her usual self, lost her cool and started yelling at him for her having to worry about him.

"Well no one told you to worry about me Misty." Ash said in a smart tone. "I've been thrown into a lot of things in the past six years and I can actually take care of myself."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" yelled Misty at the top of her lungs.

"Nothing. Nothing." he said in a nervous tone.

While they were arguing, Brock was being his usual self whenever a pretty girl is around.

"Oh what a delicate beauty who just so happen to walk to the doorsteps of her Brocky-poo."

"Err...what?" said the girl.

"But don't worry my sweet. We won't rush into marriage just yet. Unless you just can't wait to be my Mrs.'s!"

The nervousness on the girl's face and put on a warm, greeting smile. She giggled and said, "Oh Brock. Some things with you just never change."

That little comment got Brock dumbfounded and Misty to shut up. They were confused for a while and couldn't do much but stare._ Who is this girl? And how does she know Brock? _

Then Ash finally spoke up. "They seem lost. Maybe you should give them a hint."

"Yeah, okay we'll play a little game known as, 'Who am I?'"

"I'm the number one fan of the Electabuzz Team, who am I?"

"Ugh. Of course it's so obvious!" moaned Brock. (Lighting background)

"No way it can't be." said Misty. _Why is she here? And why does Ash have that ridiculous grin on his face? What does she have that I don't? _

"I don't believe it, Kasey. The color and design of your dress made it plainly obvious." stated Brock.

"Pretty cool huh guys? I met her when I went into town for supplies."

"So." Now Misty was starting to get a little paranoid. So what, he met her town. BIG DEAL! Shouldn't she be starting out on her journey again? Ash could've told us about her. She doesn't have to be here.

"SOOOOO, MIISSTTYYY. I saw her and didn't recognize her at first, as you all just proved, and felt kind of bad she's still traveling alone after all these years so..."

Misty then finished the rest of his little announcement, "You invited her to continue her journey with us."

"That's about the breaks of it."

Misty had been silent after that. Sure it would've been great to hear that Kasey would be traveling with them. That way she wouldn't be the only girl in the group and she'll have some help for that time of the month. But it was different. During the time Kasey was talking, Ash was having a hard time staring at her face. His eyes continuously roamed her body. Then when he started talking she started staring at his lower area. She started to slightly blush but kept staring as if she was looking at the ground. However, Misty caught on to it the whole time and started getting a bit ticked yet hurt at the same time.

_Look at her staring at Ash! My Ash. And Ash is doing the same! Now I know what took him so long. He was busy flirting with her. Sigh. Who could blame him though? Look at her. She's developed a lot since we've last seen her. Not to mention that her tits are way bigger than mine. I guess this it then. I'll tell Brock I'm going with Rudy tonight, and I'll leave in the morning. _

"Well Misty?"

"Huh?" Ash had interrupted her train thought.

"What do you think?"

"Huh, uhhhh I think it's a great idea Ash. Just great." she replied sarcastically.

"Well that didn't sound too enthusiastic."

"Well excuse me Ash, but I think you're going way over your head as usual."

"Ooooo...is someone getting jealous Misty?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE MEAN?"

By now Brock was getting a little angry with the way Ash was treating Misty around Kasey, and decided to act as a peacemaker.

"All right, look you two I think that is plenty enough out the both of you." he said while pulling their faces apart.

"I'm sorry if I planted a bad seed, said Kasey. I guess this wasn't such a good idea after all. So I'll just leave now."

"No, Kasey WAIT!"

Ash ran past Misty and ran over to grab Kasey's hands in his own. They stood like that looking deep into each other's eyes as if they've been love for centuries.

"Don't go." (stare) "Just ignore Misty; I want you to stay with me... with us. Plus, Pikachu need a good training partner. Right buddy?"

"Pika-pi"

The anger was drowned by pure hurt and sorrow in Misty. She knew it. She lost him. Her eyes was filling up like a dam, and she felt if she stayed a second longer then the dam would break and she wouldn't be able to stop it.

Brock noticed the emotion she was showing and decided to comfort his friend. "Hey, Mist. You okay?"

"Uh uhhhhh oh yeah. I'm fine Brock." she croaked out.

"Look just ignore Ash. He's just got puppy love."

The word 'love' stuck to her like glue. And her dam began to crack.

"I'm going for a walk Brock. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Uh sure Mist." (sigh) Ash, what have you done know? You had an angel and you just clipped her wings.

* * *

-

**End Flashback**

**--**

* * *

Misty had sat on the ground next to a stump and decided she couldn't hold it in any longer. So she did something she hasn't done since her parents died. She cried. She cried like there were no tomorrow. And buried her face in her arms as not to wake togetic.

So it was final. She was going back with Rudy. She even missed him a bit. Him and his sister. All the funny, silly, and romantic letters he sent her made her miss him even more. Plus, there were some advantages for her to look forward to. She'd get the feel of a gym again. The feeling of pure power and authority. She'd learn more about water poke'mon and she'll get a chance to work on her tan.

That put a smile to her face some of the hurt went away and she felt as if she had found her prince in Rudy.

So while blocking everything out of her mind, she began to focus her thoughts on the great time she'll have in the Orange Islands. And fell into a peaceful sleep.

--

--

-

**TBC**

**Okay so it doesn't deserve an Emmy. But it does deserve your review! Please tell me what you think! The next feature will be a special fan feature. No sub, no dub. Just like in Japan! (Sorry couldn't resist myself I love Video Girl**


	2. Where is she?

**Sorry it took so long to update but I got caught up in too many test and exams. I think the world just made test to purposely annoy. Oh well, here's the second chapter folks! Oh and a quick note. I have on the crapiest crap crap computers on the globe. So my Italics key isn't up to its function. SO basically everything that isn't in quotation marks is a thought, and Brock is doing all of the thinking in this chapter so yeah...you'll have to work with me here. **

**--**

**--**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Where is she? **

**--**

**

* * *

-**

-

SPEEEAAAARROOOOOWWWWWWWWW

"Hmm ahhhhhh. Hn. I can't believe I just did that." She said stretching. "(sigh) Not only did I throw a fit and run away from the others, but I ended up crying too! Plus I just took a nap on a tree trunk of all places! And now I'm talking to myself in the middle of the woods like some kind of psycho chick!"

She picked up togetic and walked absent mindedly through the forest. Okay Misty old girl. It's time to face the music..._I just hope Brock and the others take it lightly. _

Little did she know was that her so called nap lasted the entire night and...she was walking the opposite direction of camp.

_Where could she be? I know her and Ash got into it...but that's an everyday thing! She should've been back yesterday night, hell this morning latest! But still no sign of her. _

Brock continued to chop the fruit for the salad totally ignoring his surroundings.

_I hope she didn't leave for good this time. She's always warning Ash that if he pushes her too far then she'll be out of his for good. And yesterday I don't know if he was testing her or just being an idiot. (Sigh) It just wouldn't be the same without her around; and I was so close...so close to getting them to together so I can retire to Tahiti He then starts daydreaming and drooling over the possible women he could meet and the possible "outcomes." (What can you say? He's nearly an adult)  
_  
"Um ...excuse me ...Brock?"

_I see London I see France, I touching Nurse Joy's underpants! (lets out a delightful sigh) I'm in heaven. (He starts floating to a hot spring full of Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's.) This is almost too good to be true! Just then a giant bat slams in between him and the women and a Giant Kasey stood guard. But the only problem in my way is her! (she stood 10 times larger than him pointing a knowing finger and saying, "No one gets to my Ash but me and no one's gonna take him from me!"  
_  
_Nnnoooooo!  
_  
"Brock?"

_No! Where did she come from? She isn't suppose to be here!  
_  
"BROCK!"

"WHAT!"

"Brock your letting the soup burn!"

"What? Ah nooo!"

"I tried to tell you but you were too busy thinking about girls." She stares at him with a sarcastic smirk on her face. "You'd think that for someone like you supposedly be able to keep his head together for at least five minutes."

"(Lets out a deep sigh) I'm getting to old for this." _And being told comments of sarcasm from this little 304 isn't helping my mood either.  
_  
"Well on any case Brock, I just wanted to tell you to just give me lettuce and dressing for my salad because..."

_God I don't know how much more of this I could take! Maybe if I close my I eyes and click my heels together she'll disappear.  
_  
"...And my coach said that I should keep a balanced figure cause tit will help me with my swings and..."

_Damn! You mean to tell me she's still talking? Huuuuuu. _

"...I couldn't believe he said that, I got so embarrassed that he'd actually look at me that way! I mean of course I wanted him to but..."

"Have you seen Ash or Misty?"

"Misty?"

_Wheeeeewww just breathe Brock. So what if she's so caught up in ruining every body's life for her own selfish purposes? And so what if she totally forgot hat Misty existed? That doesn't mean you have every right to get up and smack the crap out of her. _

"(clap!)...Oh Misty! No, I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"What about Ash?"

"He went out to gather more firewood."

"Oh...okay." He said dully.

She gazed at him for a minute before responding. "Oh Brock, about today's lunch. I was wondering since you ruined it with your fantasies if we could..."

"Now wait just a minute!" exclaimed Brock.

"Hey guys we're back!" stated Ash walking back into the camping area.

"Ash! Finally! Listen I'm going to go looking for..."

"Man am I beat...and hungry. What about you Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

"I heard that buddy. Hey Brock! Isn't lunch about ready now?"

"Brock, you still haven't told me if you can make those adjustments to lunch for me."

"Adjustments?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, to the salad. I was wondering if he could just give me lettuce and dressing for my salad because of the diet I'm on.

"Well...I guess that's okay...But...what do you say about this Brock?"

"Just ignore him Ash he's been dosing off into space every since you left this morning. He's been so out of orbit that we're glad he didn't burn the salad instead!"

"What! All the food's gone!" Then right on cue his stomach began to grumble. "Oh man, now what are we gonna do pikachu?"

"Pikaaa."

"So what is there to eat? ...Brock? ...Brock?"

"AWW YOU PEOPLE AND YOUR DEMANDS! Make lunch for us, change the salad, but on a purple thing and dance around! Well I've had it up to here with you two and your selfish ambitions! What about me? What about..."

"Misty."

(Gasp!) It shocked Brock and Kasey to absolute silence. One minute Brock is throwing a fit about the way the others are treating him. Then next, Ash silence them by saying a name no one thought they'd hear in a while.

"She hasn't been back all day and night; I'm starting to get really worried. I said some things to her that I shouldn't have said, and now she's gone; maybe even for good this time." He sat down on a nearby rock with his head hung low and soon began to cry.

"So he really is worried." thought Brock. "I haven't seen him cry this much since Celebi died and Sam went back to the past. (a/n: Sam and Celebi from Pokemon 4 ever) He glances over toward Kasey. And she doesn't seem to be worried about Misty at all. What's her deal anyway?

Kasey clapped her hands together and gave Ash an innocent and reassuring smile. "Don't worry Ash, we all know Misty. When she's angry she won't calm down for a good while. I'm sure she'll come around when she's good and ready."

"You think so Kase?"

"Ashy-boo..."

_Ashy-boo?  
_  
"...I'm a girl, so I know these things. Don't worry about her so much; all that grief your expressing is going to effect your poke'mon and their concentration in upcoming battles. So cheer up! For my sake at least."

"Kasey's got a point there Ash. Your bond with your poke'mon can match that of a psychic poke'mon. You guys share each others pain and strength and that's what makes you such a great trainer. If you go moping around with such a gloomy attitude you could affect your poke'mon as well."

"Yeah...you guys are right." He arose from his sitting grounds and gave Kasey a warm thankful hug. "Thanks Kasey. I don't know what I'd do without you here."

_And what the hell does that make me? Chopped Liver?_

"Don't worry Ash. I'll be here for a very long time." She released him their hug and mumbled under her breath. "For very long time."

"You said something Kasey?"

"Huh? Oh no Ash, you just take a seat and relax."

"No, that's okay. I just can't sit around and do nothing when Misty is out there somewhere." He took a small pause and looked toward the forest. "Besides, she's afraid of bug poke'mon and there are a lot of them around this area."

"So what are you saying Ash? Are you suggesting we go look for her?" said Kasey with an attitude in her tone.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. We're going to go out there and find Misty before something bad happens to her. I'm sure she'll do the same for us if we were in her shoes."

"Great! Now we're talking!" exclaimed Brock. "We should start looking for her now while the suns still up."

"Right."

Kasey let out a defeated sigh and said, "Well if you guys are going then I guess I might as well go too."

Ash caught on to the tone of her voice and stopped walking. He wasn't sure what her problem was but first things first, he had to find Misty. "You know Kasey if you have a problem with it then you can just easily stay here, we'll be back soon."

"No, no, its okay." She said jogging a bit ahead. She stooped and spoke while turning towards them eye to eye. "We gotta stick together threw thick and thin because we are friends...right?"

-

--

* * *

**TBC **

**So what'd ya think? Pretty horrible on my part but I can't speak for all of you. So send me your thanks and praises and your wraths of evil so I can start on my next chapter. And I guarantee it will be better! **

**Uranasu out.**


	3. Who would've thought?

**Sorry everyone for the long wait but the third chapter to Let the Truth Be Told is finally up! I had the usual teenage problems that wouldn't allow me to update. Summer homework (yes I do attend a horrible, evil-con-evil school), summer job, and a crappy computer. Well actually its my space bar. When I press it once it spaces three times, when I press it twice it spaces four times, and when I press it three times it spaces to the next paragraph. -- (sigh) It's a piece of crap and since I own a Macintosh, keyboards are really high. So I have to co-op with this for now. But for all my loyal reviewers...(which isn't very much --).....thank Black-out the Swordsman. The reason why will be explained at the end of the chapter. Any way, on with the story!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Who would've thought?**

* * *

**Misty  
**  
"Okay, no problem here. I just feel asleep in the middle of the woods, I'm surrounded by my greatest fear of all and I unfortunately gained Ash's sense of navigation because I am obviously lost..........And, that wasn't soothing at all."  
  
"Tooget!!!"  
  
"I'll never understand how you can be so happy at a time like this." She stood pondering the situation for a moment.  
  
I have to let Brock know of my decision but....  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to block out the mental images of the other day. But the more she tried, the stronger the images became.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"No, Kasey WAIT!"  
  
Ash ran past Misty and ran over to grab Kasey's hands in his own. They stood like that looking deep into each other's eyes as if they've been love for centuries.  
  
"Don't go." (stare) "Just ignore Misty; I want you to stay with me........... with us. Plus, Pikachu need a good training partner. Right buddy?"  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes just remembering that incident. Her throat began to ache and she knew for sure that by the way Ash was acting, she was never going to have him. Kasey won and there's no turning back.  
  
"You know what Togetic? I think you may have a point there. So what if we're heading in the wrong direction? As long as I get away from those two I'm perfectly 'A OKAY!" She bagan walking forward again with new hope in her eyes. "Yep. I'll get back to the Orange Islands and live my life to the fullest with Rudy. We'll have the most powerfulest (Sp?) water gym in the world! Even my sisters back in Cerulean will have to give me the respect I so rightfully deserve! And as for Brock, I'll leave him a message at the Pokemon Center in the next town so he knows what's going on. Until then, look out Orange Islands! Cuz Misty Waterflower is on her way!"  
  
**MEANWHILE..........  
**  
"Ugh! We've been walking in circles for hours!" complained Kasey.  
  
"Actually, we've been walking in a straight path in the direction Misty went." stated Brock.  
  
"Well still! We've been walking for hours and I don't know how much longer I can go on like this!"  
  
"Kasey's got a point there Brock."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've been walking for 4 hours and we missed breakfast. We can't keep going like this." His stomach let out a loud growl to agree with him.  
  
"What do you mean?!? Are you trying to tell m that you agree with Kasey on this insane idea!"  
  
"Insane!!!" Brock its not insane to want to stop and take a break!"  
  
"No! You know what Ash? You've been acting like a real jerk lately."  
  
"I have!"  
  
"Yes, you!" he said. Taking large steps closer towards Ash's face to show his point had a lot more dominance. "Let me remind you Ash, this is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault!"  
  
"Will you two take it easy?" pleaded Kasey.  
  
"NO!" they both yelled in unison.  
  
"Not until Brock realizes that he's going way out of line here."  
  
"I'M GOING OUT OF LINE?!?! Let me give you a little 4-1-1 Ash."  
  
"If you hadn't acted so thick-headed and had that stupid argument with Misty to begin with then maybe she wouldn't have left!"  
  
"Wel-...da......wel-l...I ...I-I.."  
  
"Ash! Don't let it seem like it was your fault!"  
  
"Actually, Ms. Know-it-all, it is. If Ash hadn't had that fight with Misty and caused her to run off, then maybe none of this will be going on now!"  
  
"No! Actually, if you weren't letting your hormones get to your head and burned breakfast, then we wouldn't be starving right now and having this discussion!"  
  
"My hormones!!! Your one to talk!! You and your....."  
  
Pikachu who had been trying to play peacemaker the whole time was soon giving up hope on calming his bickering friends. He thought it was over when Ash admitted defeat, but Kasey picked it right back up.  
  
_This is no good, nobody's listening to me. And if this keeps up then not only will Misty be missing, but Brock too! And I'll be damned if I have to play Mr. Lean-on-me, and eat the cooking these two make........besides...Brock's the one with all the food.......and ketchup_.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose! My mind was occupied on a friend in need. Something you haven't been able to grasp yet!"  
  
"Well sor-ry, If I haven't been able to grasp your need for a "friend" to desire."  
  
"Yeah, something you never had nor will."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
(a/n: Man this is getting good )  
  
"Let me fill you in on something "Queen Bee." Ever since yesterday you've been a sting in my ass that I couldn't cure with Holy Water! And quite frankly........"  
  
_"As much as this is entertaining, this isn't getting us anywhere_". Thought Pikachu. (Sigh) _And Ash standing there feeling sorry for himself won't get the job done either_. (looks back at the arguing pair) _Welp! Guess I gotta take matters into my own hands.  
  
_"OH-ho-ho! Well as for you, you probably won't get a woman because a person can't tell if your Japanese, Black, or CHINESE!! Always walking around with your squinty little eyes.....plus! What kind of guy likes to cook and clean!? What are you gay!?! What kind of girl in her right mind would want a guy like that?"  
  
"Obviously a girl who uses the left side of her brain, because it's obvious that you don't have any knowledge on that side of your brain, so you have to use your RIGHT! Oh wait! The left side is the intelligent side of the brain! Tell me.....do you still macaroni art? Come on. You can tell me, we're all friends here. You don't have to feel ashamed because you can't cook and clean yourself. I mean who cares if you serve cereal on fire right?"  
  
"Pike Pikaaaa!!!"  
  
"Hm? Something wrong there buddy?" asked Ash.  
  
"Pi!" Pikachu then made a quick dash down the path Misty went until he was out of sight.  
  
"Ahhh! Pikachu! Wait! Come back! Where are you going?" _I can't believe this! One minute I find a long time friend, the next I lose one. Then out of the clear crystal blue my best friend in the whole world runs off! What's going on around here? Things are moving way to fast!  
_  
Determined to chase after his friend he looks back at his two other arguing friends.  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
God, I can't take this anymore! "I'm running out of time!"  
  
"Whad I say?"  
  
"Whad I say?"  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UUUPPPPP!!!!!"  
  
(silence)  
  
"I don't know if you two noticed or not, but not only is Misty missing but Pikachu ran off too! And I refuse to stick around to play referee in your childish arguments." And with that said he ran off after his best friends, hoping that for whatever the reason; he can prevent any more damage from being done.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" asked Brock.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We have to go after them before we lose them." He said running off.  
  
"Uh..hey! Wait up!"  
  
** Some where on the edge of a cliff  
**  
"James? Is it my imagination or did the twerps just have a big fight that would ruin their lives forever?"  
  
"Well if that's true Jessie, then the girl twerp just got a new hair do."  
  
"Hey your actually right James."  
  
"Dats somethin new."  
  
"Didn't she have red hair?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thinks that's some otha gurl." piped in Meowth.  
  
James looked once more into his binoculars to closely examine the girl. "You know Meowth, I think your right."  
  
"The only questions nowz is who is she?"  
  
"Call me crazy...." started Jessie. "But I think we've met her before. The only question is, when and where?"  
  
"She does look somewhat familiar," stated her blue head partner. "But I just can't put my finger on it."  
  
"Hmmmm......" The trio sat and thought on the identity of the mysterious girl until Ash and co. had already ran off.  
  
**5 MINUTES LATER......**  
  
"I find it very awkward how we can't seem to remember that girl."  
  
"Hmm? Aaggghhhhh!!!!!"  
  
"What's the meowth? Got another hairball?"  
  
Meowth...(being Meowth)..used a quick scratch attack on James's face and pointed to where the trio of los----heroes used to be.  
  
"The twerps are gone!"  
  
"Then lets go after them! If we catch up to Pikachu first and get away, then there's no way the runts can possibly catch us and send us blasting off again."  
  
"Wow Jessie that's actually a good idea."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!?!?!"  
  
"Ewww! Nothing! Let's go!"  
  
"Finally we're out of that forest! I didn't know how much more of it I could take." She took a deep stretch and walked down the path enjoying sun and the bug-less environment.  
  
She continued walking until she came to a fork in the road that separated into three different routes.  
  
"Hm...now let's see....." started scanning the area until she spotted a faded and worn out sign hiding somewhat behind a large bush. "Ah Ha! I knew I'd find one. Trainers these days just don't appreciate helpful signs and hints left by other trainers. They'd rather use some fancy gadget or really on their since of direction like A-"  
  
She stopped before she said it. She stopped before she said the one word that when at times of need, made her heart flutter; and when at times like these, made her heart shatter.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled deeply to let out a soft laugh. "Heh heh, there's no way I'm letting Ash Ketchum get to me like this! I refuse to live a life like some lame, out date, chick flick!"  
  
"Toge-tic!"  
  
"That's right Togetic! We're on the road toward new beginnings! Toward a new life! And we'll start...." She paused to glance at the sign to know which way to go. "And we'll start by going this way, down Route 93 to Ocean Bay Town!"  
  
"Toge!!"  
  
**Back w/ Pikachu**  
  
_Oh man! How far could see have gone? She couldn't have gotten that far could she? He kept on running until..a familiar scent grabbed his attention. sniff sniff What's this scent? It smells like strawberries...sniff sniff....with a hint...sniff of...vanilla?  
_  
"Pi-kaaaaa!!" he sped up his pace as excitement took over him.  
  
_That's her scent! I know it is. Its that strawberry-vanilla lotion Brock gave to her on her 16th birthday. It was so special to her that she promised to only use it on spe-cial oc...cas-sions. Aww rats! Ash really did it now!  
_  
**Back w/ Ash and co.  
**  
"PIKACHUUU!!!!!" screamed Ash in a desperate plea. "Pilachu! Wait up!"  
  
"Yeah Pikachu, can't you slow down a bit? All this running is making my make-up run off!"  
  
"And God knows you need it." retorted Brock.  
  
"What was that shit face! You mind repeating that?!"  
  
"No thank you, ya three assed monkey!"  
  
"Grrr. WHY YOU SQUINTY EYED PERVERT!!"  
  
"Ahh your wasting my time! I'm trying to run here."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Your not worth my time!"  
  
"Oh-hoho. And how do you figure that out?!"  
  
"Well its quite simple really. Your just UNCUTE! UNSEXY! And the nose of a Gorilla!"  
  
"WHY YOU-"  
  
**BOOOM!!!!!!**  
  
A loud explosion caused the trio to stop their advancement putting them at a further delay of catching up with Pikachu.  
  
(cough) (cough) _I don't have time this now! I have to catch up with Pikachu before I lose him_. "What do you want!"  
  
"Prepare for trouble, your way is blocked!"  
  
"Make it double, this isn't a pit stop!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all people within our nation."  
  
"To-"  
  
"Would you losers make it quick? I'm in a rush!"  
  
"How dare you interrupt our motto!" screamed Jessie.  
  
"We're working on our millionth one here!"  
  
"It's been one million already?" asked a confused Brock to no one in particular.  
  
"Guess so." responded Ash. "But either way, we gotta get going!"  
  
"Not just yet!" shouted Jessie. "We're not done yet!"  
  
"Hey, wherez Pikachu?"  
  
"Meowth's right, where is he?"  
  
"He's chasing after someone and we almost caught up to him until you losers came!"  
  
"Now listen here you little brat! Don't get mad at us because your not happy with your new girlfriend."  
  
There was a slight pause for Ash to interrupt but he said nothing. He just stood there with a mix of emotions running across his face. Cuing Jessie to continue her assault.  
  
"Just because the other ran off isn't our fault." Now pleased with her triumphant victory so far over him she decided to take it a step further. A dumb step, but a step.  
  
"It's obvious that your Pikachu was fed up with you and went to find a better trainer. One that will for sure realize its dignity as a powerful pokemon."  
  
"After traveling and training with me for six years??? Don't you think he would've left the first week? Or better yet the first day?"  
  
(Silence)  
  
"You know Jess the twerps gotta point."  
  
"Yeah, no pokemon is dumb enough to stick around. Especially onez az powerful as Pikachu."  
  
"Well it was just a theory. Where else could it have gone?"  
  
"Well when you think about it, those two were always pretty much inseparable so why would he run off?"  
  
"Hmm..." the would be evil trio stood there and pondered on the situation. Completely oblivious of the fact that Ash and crew were running right past them to continue following Pikachu.  
  
"Well do ya thinks it has something to do's with the red headed twerp?"  
  
"That could be, we red heads are the most gorgeous beings to walk the planet. We're practically a magnet for pokemon."  
  
"Well if thatz true then yours must be busted because I don't see no pokemon around h're."  
  
"It's a figure of speech!"  
  
"Especially in your case."  
  
"Hey." piped James. "Where's the twerps?"  
  
"Ugh! You men they got away?!?"  
  
"It would appear so."  
  
"Well then let's go after them!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
**Back w/ Misty**  
  
Buurrrrrrererer burrrrlp (a/n: That's my impression of a stomach growling )  
  
"I'm soo hungry...." The young red head continued to walk down the path to Ocean Bay Town knowing that if she stopped now...she wouldn't get back up.  
  
"How do people do the whole anorexia thing any way? My stomach feels as dry as a desert."  
  
**BUUUUURRRRRRERERERERR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
"Hmp! My stomach's gonna beat me up from the inside out! And as much as I would like like to stop and take a break, I can't stop for the fright of not getting back up. Plus in town there's food....................and warm beds. Because tonight I refuse to sleep on the forest floor! First the ground, then a tree stump, and next.....Well I don't wanna think about a next. The only thing on my mind now is eating and sleeping."  
  
"Toge! Toge! Toge!" Togetic squealed cheerfully.  
  
"Hm? What's gotten you so jumpy all of a sudden?"  
  
"PIKA-CHU!!" _I found her! I caught up to her!  
_  
"Wha? Pikachu?" she turned around to see the yellow pokemon running towards her in a somewhat desperate hurry. "What are you doing here? Where is Ash and the others? Do they know you're out here by yourself? Did something happen to them? Is anything wrong?"  
  
"(sweatdrop) Pika-pi." _Geez one question at a time please.  
  
_Tired of waiting for an answer she stood up and began to walking away. "Pikachu, if you came to talk me into going back then your wasting your time! Ash got plans to be a Poke'mon Master, and I've got plans of my own."  
  
"Pikachuuuu!!! Pikachu! Waiiittt!!"  
  
"And speak of the devil."  
  
"Misty! Pikachu! Wait!"  
  
As Misty stopped and turned to confront Ash, he slowed down to a jog until he came to stop a few feet away from his friends.  
  
Bending over and gasping for air, he looks up at his friends and begin to speak as much as possible through ragged breath.  
  
"Misty.....(gasp)....I h-..(gasp)..ave...(gasp).....something to......to tell you......before.....(gasp)...Brock and Kasey show up."  
  
"What is it Ash?"  
  
He looked up into her cerulean eyes and became silently still. He just kept staring at her as if he found something marvelous. Like something he had never seen before, unaware that the longer he stared....the more uncomfortable the moment got for Misty.  
  
"Um...Ash?"  
  
(Stare)  
  
"Helloo? Earth to Ashton?"  
  
(stare)  
  
_He just keeps staring at me!!! This is getting creepy. Is he planning something? I called him by his first name and still keep staring at me! This is too weird. But maybe if I walk away he won't notice anything.  
_  
As she turned around to begin leaving she felt a strong hand grab her arm and stop her in place.  
  
"Don't go................I don't want......you to go."  
  
"What's your deal Ash?!?!! You pulled those same lines on Kasey just yesterday after our fight, or have you forgotten that?"  
  
"But Misty you have to understand! It's not the way you think it is!"  
  
"Then what is Ash?!? Huh? What incredible genius do you have up your sleeve now huh? What....do you want from me?"  
  
"Misty.....I just want........I want....."  
  
"What? My forgiveness? Well you can have it! But I'm still not coming back."  
  
"You left me once after I finished the Johto League to go home and help your sisters. And now your back a whole new journey but you're leaving again."  
  
"Ash."  
  
"I don't know what I could've done to hurt you so badly. I thought if I stalled on paying back for your bike you'll stick around and give me support for all my competitions."  
  
"What point are you trying to prove here?"  
  
"Misty.....I.."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!  
**Don't you love me? But don't worry readers because this story won't end this chapter or the one after that. It'll go on for a while because thanks to blackout the swordsman you can expect a new chapter every week! Isn't that great?  
  
You see Black out is a really good friend mine in school and to pit it lightly...he got pissed because I wasn't updating any of my stories. ; So he challenged me to game where me and some other writers have to update every week.  
  
I don't know what will happen if I keep this up or if I just so happen to stop. But due to my over sized ego of never turning down a challenge I accepted so now.....here I am! And if you want to know about this game or join in; then check out Black-out the swordsman profile page. It has all the info there. But that's pretty much it.  
  
Oh yeah, and for readers who don't know what I'm talking about when I mentioned "a whole new journey "in the story. I meant the series that is now airing in Japan after the Advance series. I got to see a sneak peak of it on some website I found on google.com. I didn't see Misty but I assumed she was there.  
  
Oh yeah. F.Y.I. After this series, (the one after Advance) there will be no more new series of Poke'mon. Sorry for the bad news but that's the word in Japan. So please review my story and tell me what you think! I know I write like a second grader but you'll have to work with me here. Just read my profile and you'll know why.

* * *

Uranasu


	4. The Call

**Hello Everybody! Uranasu here to bring you the latest installment of "Let the Truth Be Told!" Sorry about the long wait, but fanfiction froze my account to take down one of my stories. (sigh) And it was one of my funny ones too. But on any case I have to admit, I am pretty shocked by the reviews I've received so far. Their all making me so happy! Which why the fourth chapter is now up! Oh and just a word to those who are wondering about the last season of Poke'mon. I know the website but I'm not entirely sure. I think I saw it somewhere on But any whose, on the story!  
  
Ash: 16 Misty: 16 Kasey: 16 Brock: 18  
  
Chapter 4: The Call  
  
THAT NIGHT AT THE POKE'MON CENTER.........  
**  
"This is no fair, whad I do to deserve this?" A drowsy and slumped over Brock tiredly dragged himself down the hall of the poke'mon center.  
  
He scratched his head and turned down another corridor mumbling his problems in life.  
  
"I didn't deserve this. All I wanted was a little time away from my family and to become the world's greatest poke'mon breeder. Not to have constant chicken fights with some gorilla faced chick. I mean.....I HAVE MORAL STANDARDS YA KNOW!"  
  
**Rudy:** HE DID WHAT!?!?  
  
_"Huh? Who would be up at this hour?"  
_  
**Misty:** Would you keep your voice down. You're going to wake up everyone in the poke'mon center.  
  
"Misty? Talking to......" He glanced over the phone monitor and saw _"RUDY!"  
_  
**Rudy:** No way, I thought Ash was a man of respect and dignity. But he lost that when did that. Their talking about Ash.  
  
**Misty:** Don't be so rough on him he's not nearly as high class as you.  
  
**Rudy:** Me? High class? No, you must have the wrong guy.  
  
**Misty:** Hehe...are you sure?  
  
**Rudy:** Hmmmm...pretty sure.  
  
**Misty:** Hmm. O-kayy. If you insist.  
  
**Rudy:** Yeah well, how long till you get here? Suzie wants you here for her 10th birthday ya know. (A/n: I don't know his little sisters real name, I kinda forgot. So I'm just gonna improvise until someone tells me)  
  
**Misty:** It's her 10th already??  
  
**Rudy:** She refuses to let me forget. She's been reminding me everyday for the past 2 months.  
  
**Misty:** Well it sounds like she really looking forward to it.  
  
**Rudy:** Pretty much.....but you still haven't answered my question yet.  
  
**Misty:** Oh yeah......well, I miss the ferry yesterday because I just got into town today, but the earliest ferry toward the Orange Islands until then, is in about 2 weeks.  
  
**Rudy:** Two weeks!!! (sigh) And you couldn't find one sooner?  
  
**Misty:** Nope.  
  
**Rudy:** It'll be your birthday by the time that ferry show's up. Then another 4 days until you actually reach Trovita Island.  
  
**Misty:** Well it's okay. By then it'll be around Suzie's birthday so we can start planning for her party.  
  
**Rudy:** But she's been all fired up to plan your party.  
  
**Misty:** Well how about I have a belated party? And we'll have it on what ever day Suzie chooses.  
  
**Rudy:** Hey, that's a great idea! Wonder why I never thought about it.  
  
**Misty:** Maybe because you're tired because it's half hour till midnight.  
  
**Rudy:** It's already that late?  
  
**Misty:** That's what happens when you stress yourself. I told you not to worry about it.  
  
**Rudy:** It's pretty hard not too. Though I would much rather prefer you lying next to me.  
  
**Misty:** Your so silly...........you and your jokes.  
  
**Misty:** But I'm going to turn in for tonight and you should too. You may actually have a worthy opponent tomorrow.  
  
**Rudy:** No....I doubt that. Ash has been my best one to date.  
  
_He's joking.  
_  
**Misty:** Your joking.  
  
**Rudy:** Wish I was. Unfortunately none of the trainers whose been here came with that same burning desire to become champion like Ash did. Instead they just come here to try and win a badge to impress someone.  
  
_But that was over five years ago!_  
  
**Misty:** ........  
  
**Rudy:** Misty?  
  
**Misty:** ........  
  
_What the hell's she stare'n at him for?_  
  
**Rudy:** Uh Misty are you-  
  
**Misty:** Do you know how dreamy you look when you're concerned or serious about something? I sometimes wonder why I didn't snatch you up back then.  
  
**Rudy:** (blush) But says you couldn't have me now?  
  
**Misty:** (blush) Rudy you promised!  
  
**Rudy:** Okay okay, I won't go back on my word.....I promise.  
  
**Misty:** Well, I'm going to go to bed now. I wanna get up bright and early so no one suspects I was up all night.  
  
**Rudy:** I really don't like all this sneaking around Misty. I feel like I'm doing something wrong.  
  
**Misty:** You are doing something wrong...your talking to me.  
  
**Rudy:** You know that's not what I meant.  
  
**Misty:** Well in any case, you really shouldn't worry much. Everything is going exactly like we planned.  
  
_"Exactly as like we planned.." What's that suppose to mean?  
_  
**Rudy:** Well, sweet dreams Misty. And try not to think much about today's past events.  
  
**Misty:** Okay, good-night.  
  
**Rudy:** Good-night Misty.  
  
And with that she hung up the video phone and paused with her hand on the receiver.  
  
_I should forget.....I should forget everything that happened today. It won't do any good to keep thinking about it.  
  
But if that's so, then......why does it keep bothering me?_

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Misty I....I...."  
  
_Is he going to say it?_  
  
"I....CAN"T BELIEVE YOU"D STOOP SO LOW!!!!"  
  
"Huh?!? Wait a second! Rewind back there for a second! I'd stoop low?!? I think you got the wrong person here ASH KETCHUM!"  
  
"How could you possibly assume that about me?!?"  
  
"Because you're the one making my life miserable day in and day out! Always complaining about your stupid bike! Or how immature I am!"  
  
"SO!"  
  
"You're the one who put something into Brock's head that caused him to flip out on me and Kasey!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"And worst off you even got my poke'mon running after you as if you were the one cares and trains them!"  
  
"Wait a second Ash! What ever happened to the whole stalling and trying to keep you around bit, huh? What happened to that?"  
  
"That wasss.....er.....uh..."  
  
"Well? Spit it out!"  
  
"........."  
  
"What's the matter? A meowth got your tongue? You sure were talking big just a second ago!"  
  
"Because I needed some excuse to keep you around!"  
  
"If Pikachu runs off to follow you because you didn't get to eat lunch or dinner with us, then who knows what he'll do if you were to take off for good."  
  
"You idiot! Is that what you this is about?"  
  
"Well what else could it be? I'm trying to become the world's greatest poke'mon master, and my poke'mon getting attached to you could affect the way they do in battle if you were to do something stupid like run off again!"  
  
".........."  
  
"What's the matter Misty? Meowth got your tongue?"  
  
Then as if right on cue, Brock and Kasey show up on the scene; gasping for air from all the running and arguing they had done.  
  
"Well.....say something."  
  
Her head was cast down with her bangs shadowing her eyes. Which usually meant all hell was going to break loose, but instead........  
  
"You know that really hurt Ash.........it really did."  
  
"Oh come on Misty! Everyone here knows you can take a lot more then that."  
  
"You know Ash," interrupted Brock. "I may not have been here for this whole scenario but I do know for a fact that Misty seems to really be affected."  
  
The two teenagers paused and looked at their red head companion. Indeed she somewhat hurt.  
  
Her eyes were still cast downward and she hadn't moved or started yelling at Ash for the usual reasons.  
  
"Hm....Misty.....I'm really...."  
  
"Forget it!" she yelled out of frustration. "Just forget it! Don't ever say another thing to me again Ash Ketchum!"  
  
She now looked him square in the eye, trying to muster enough strength not to cry in front of them. But it was a battle she was slowly losing.  
  
"But Misty..."  
  
"Just shut up! Leave....leave me alone!"  
  
Unable to take it anymore she turned and ran off towards Ocean Bay Town. Ignoring the pleas of her friends, as keep running until she was out of sight.  
  
"Boy she sure is a handful, isn't she guys?" asked Kasey. "Just taking off for the second time without a real reason again and leaving her poke'mon behind as well."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ash looked down and sure enough there was a teary eyed togetic that looked hurt for its trainer and hurt from abandonment.  
  
He picked up the sad poke'mon and held it close in his arms.  
  
"What Ash?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said what, what do you mean?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing Kase. Just didn't realize Misty left Togetic here, that's all."  
  
"Let's follow her."  
  
"Finally something I agree with today!"  
  
"What are you talking about Ash?!? Didn't see what just happened here....today! We've been running around looking for pikachu all morning! We haven't had breakfast! We just missed lunch! And I am not a happy camper mister!"  
  
"Who cares?" responded Brock. "No one asked you to come anyway."  
  
"There's a friend out there in need of emotional support and somebody has to be there for her."  
  
He gave Ash a knowingly smile that said that even though he's been acting like a jerk the whole day. He was still the same old Brock he's always been, and willing to help out in anyway he can.  
  
"Thanks Brock."  
  
**LATER THAT DAY........**  
  
A tired and flustered Misty ran stumbling into the Poke'mon Center.  
  
"Oh my, Is something the matter?" asked Nurse Joy.  
  
".........." Wait....am I forgetting something?  
  
"I'm sorry if I seem to be intruding but you seemed troubled by the way you came in here."  
  
The young nurse examined Misty closer and saw how she was barely breathing gasping for air.  
  
"Well by the way you look, I'd say you ran here from a very far distance; and since it's so late in the evening...." She said looking at the setting sun. ".....how about you just stay here at the poke'mon center till tomorrow morning and start your journey with a new start." She finished with a smile.  
  
"Thank You Nurse Joy."  
  
"No problem! That's what I'm here for."  
  
"Now if you want, while you freshen up a bit to rest, I can take a look at your poke'mon for you."  
  
"Oh yeah, that'll be great!"  
  
She went into her bag for her poke'balls when........  
  
**BACK w/ ASH and co.  
**  
"Well here we are guys....Ocean Bay Town."  
  
"This town is so beautiful." proclaimed Kasey.  
  
"Yeah, Ocean Bay is known for its scenery of the ocean and its international ports. It's said that at no matter what time of the day, when you look at the ocean it well always glisten and put you under a spell."  
  
"Wowwww, it certainly is." said Ash.  
  
"Pikachuuuu."  
  
"It's also known as 'Lover's Light'." added Brock.  
  
"'Lover's Light'?" asked Kasey.  
  
"Yes, the name came comes from the old fable of this town. It's said that long ago a woman and a water nymph fell in love here. They met every day at the docks along shore. But the woman's family refused to accept the relationship and sought out to destroy the man nymph."  
  
"That's terrible." said Ash.  
  
"Yeah, no one deserves to be stripped away from their love." said Kasey taking a side way glance toward Ash. Unfortunately for her, he didn't notice.  
  
"It's said that when the family and angry towns folks arrived the docks to destroy the man nymph the woman stood between them to protect her love. Then...a bright light shown blinding the people and when it was gone, so was the couple."  
  
"Their love shown a light to their new future. said Kasey romantically. "(sigh) That's so beautiful."  
  
"And every year people from all around the world come her to find their own soul mates at this very beach."  
  
"That really does sound pretty romantic." admitted Ash.  
  
"Pikaaa."  
  
"So Brock," began Ash. "How do you know so much about this place?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious Ash?"  
  
"Is what obvious?"  
  
"This is where I'll find the girl of my dreams!!"  
  
"Yeah, if she doesn't put a law suit on you first." replied Kasey.  
  
"Alright! You know what? Step up!" said Brock getting in a boxing position. "I'm about to-"  
  
"Err, how about we head to the Poke'mon Center to see if Misty's there." asked a nervous Ash. God knows I can't put up with this again.  
  
"Toge-tic!"  
  
**BACK w/ MISTY**  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Togetic! My togetic is missing!"  
  
"Did someone steal its poke'ball?"  
  
"No, togetic is a poke'mon I carry around......and now....sniff.....she's missing...sniff..."  
  
"Oh, come come now, don't cry. Just try to think the last time you saw her."  
  
"The last time.....was....when I was fighting with my friend." She responded sadly.  
  
"Do you think she still may be with your friend?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, come with me and maybe we can find'em."  
  
"There's no need." Came a voice from the door. "I got her right here."  
  
"Huh?" the two woman looked at the doorway to see where the voice came from, and saw none other than Ash and Brock and Kasey.....pushing and shoving each other to see who gets to go in the door first.  
  
"La-dies....FIRST!"  
  
"IF YOU WERE A LADY!"  
  
"(sweatdrop) Those two appear to be close." said Nurse Joy.  
  
"Togetic!" exclaimed Misty. "I found you! Your back! Ohh...I'll never let you out of my arms again."  
  
"You should be glad I even bothered to bring her here." said Ash. "How do you call yourself a trainer if you go off leaving your poke'mon because your in a bad mood."  
  
"I take it this is the friend she had a fight with." concluded Nurse Joy.  
  
Without a single word said Misty scooped up Togetic and her bag and walked toward Nurse Joy.  
  
"Nurse Joy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you show me where?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yes!" she replied remembering her proposal to the girl earlier. "Come this way with me please."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
**A MINUTE LATER  
**  
"Huh? Is Nurse Joy not in today? Is she sick? Is she-"  
  
"You just missed her Brock. She left somewhere with Misty." responded Ash in a cold emotionless tone.  
  
That stood there in silence for a while until Brock finally got up and began to leave.  
  
"Hey rock head!"  
  
"(cringe) What Kasey?"  
  
"Why don't you go check on our rooms while Ash and I go sight seeing."  
  
"Do it yourself." demanded Brock.  
  
"No you do it!"  
  
"Guys its alright I'll take care of it."  
  
"Well, okay." surrendered Kasey.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

It's hard to forget things like that.  
  
"Collect call home?" came a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" demanded Misty.  
  
"Woah there. Mist. It's me, Brock."  
  
"Oh hi Brock. What are you doing up this late?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, had a dream I was being chased by a giant gorilla with an Electabuzz team jersey on."  
  
This caused her to laugh knowing he was referring to Kasey.  
  
"It's good to see you laugh. You seemed so depressed lately."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and I take it your call home didn't go to great either."  
  
"Wha? Oh.....no, that went perfectly fine. I was just having a nasty flashback."  
  
"Hehehe I know what you mean."  
  
They sat there for an uncomfortable moment of silence until Brock decided to break the ice.  
  
"You know you can talk to me about anything Misty. I'm always here for you." confessed Brock.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what's going on between you and Rudy?"  
  
"You heard!?!?"  
  
"I heard enough."  
  
"So what do you wanna know?" she asked defeated.  
  
"What's your plan?"  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay....I'll tell you."

* * *

**That's all folks! Well...for this chapter at least. I'll be updating soon so until then be looking out for my other updates! Check ya later!  
  
-Uranasu**


	5. The Plan

**And yet another fabulous chapter is now up! I' must say I was pretty impressed by the reviews I've received.**

**For instance Akemi-chan.....(hehehe).....you didn't have to dis 'manwhohatsyou'...............(that badly). But I will give you your props for actually standing up about it! Some of my friends on Fanfiction were complaining about that issue as well, but it didn't bother me that much. But since you did it anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to you Akemi-chan. So please......enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

****

"AHHHH...So that's what you two have been up too." proclaimed an astonished Brock. "I must admit, even I didn't see through that one."

"The only question is.......will it work?" responded a not sure Misty.

The two had been sitting in the gathering room of the Poke'mon Center all night and discussing the previous events and phone call upon recently.

The small mechanical pidgey clock in the center of the room began to chirp signaling it was already 6 am.

"You know Misty, it's not so good to let stress get to you. Other wise you'll be waking up at all kinds of hours of the night because you have nightmares about giant yellow elephants with green ears."

"Huh?"

She gave him a sly knowing look and said, "Or maybe you're just letting Kasey get under your skin."

"Hmph, like that'll ever happen." He answered stubbornly.

"Who knows." Misty agreed casually. "It's just maybe one of those mysteries of the universe that we'll never understand."

"But about this plan of yours." He quickly brought up. "How long do you plan on keeping this up?"

"Ahh, quick to change the subject I see." She said giving a 'I know your little secret look.' "You shouldn't be ashamed at all; I think you two are perfect for each other!"

"You really wanna get hurt don't you?" he asked in the least but humorous way. "Cuz that's not funny at all."

She began to giggle softly and stared out the window across the room.

"You know Brock, a lot has happened since yesterday."

"Yeah, I know." he agreed. "And I have a feeling that this is just the beginning."

"And here I was hoping it was the climax." said Misty sadly.

"Riiigghhttt, and who told you love was easy?" asked Brock.

"......."

"Thought as much."

"You know....Brock...." she began. "I really do......."

"Well well what are you two doing up so early?" asked a voice from the door.

"Nurse Joy!" exclaimed Brock.

"Yes, that's me, now what are you two doing up? It's 6:12 in the morning!" said the nurse.

"Oh well, we uhhh....." began Brock.

"We just couldn't sleep Nurse Joy." finished Misty.

"Oh, but it seems that neither of you has slept a wink all night. Do you two have sleeping problems or something?" asked the nurse.

"Uhhh..." the two teens said in unison.

"If you have any problems at all, then please feel free to ask me, however in the meantime, why don't you two go on upstairs and get some sleep. Some more rooms just became available and I'll tell your friends of your condition when they wake up." she suggested in her usual cheery tone.

"Hey, that's awesome Nurse Joy! Thank You!" said Misty.

"No problem. Now hurry off to bed before you start to feel sick with a migraine or something from lack of sleep."

"Yes, Nurse Joy." said the two teens in unison.

The nurse went about her daily routine for the mornings, with her Chancy and Blissy helping her along the way. That was when Brock and Misty took the chance to head up to their perspective new rooms.

They headed up stairs and down the hall to their new rooms. But just as they were about to go into their separate rooms...

"Hey, Misty." began Brock. "I was wondering.......do you and Rudy really think you can pull this off? I mean what if Ash doesn't fall for it and just let's you go?"

"Oh don't worry about that Brock. We've both traveled with Ash for some time now. And we both know....." she began while walking into room and started shutting the door behind her. "....how he hates to lose."

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

"Today has certainly been a slow day around here." said Nurse Joy to herself.

"The traffic patients' been slow but trainers' been heavy. I wonder if today's a holiday of some sort......"

The nurse began to walk down to kitchen to clean up a bit when she saw Ash and Kasey sitting at a table face to face.

"Oh, those are those other two trainer's friends. I better tell them of their friend's situation, but hose two look like they don't want to be disturbed."

"Open wide..." said Kasey with a spoonful of cereal.

"No it's okay Kasey, I can feed myself." Ash thanked in an apologetically tone.

"Say ahhh." She pushed on.

"Kasey, I told you I don't need your help." Ash said getting annoyed.

_(Sweat drop) But then again, maybe one actual needs saving then alone time. _thought the nurse.

"Hmm..." she kept pushing.

"Kasey, I said NO!" stated an angry Ash.

"Oh, come on Ash! No one's around. Why are you acting so shy?" Kasey pushed on.

"Well Kasey don't you find it a little odd? I mean we did come here with two other people." he stated.

"Oh yeah we did." she answered dully.

"Grrr.....I'm stepping out. Come on Pikachu." demanded a frustrated Ash.

"Pi." answered his yellow companion.

"Ash wait! Where are you going?" asked Kasey.

"To get some air!" he snapped. "Stay here until Misty and Brock wakes up." He finished.

"Um...okay." she answered timidly. Cowering down in her seat like a hurt child.

And of course Ash being Ash, didn't want to know he was the cause of his friend's sadness.

"(sigh) Look I'm sorry Kasey." started Ash walking to his saddened friend. "I just freaked out a bit when I woke up and both Brock and Misty were gone, and I couldn't find a note or anything!"

She remained silent.

_I don't know if I should but in or wait until something juicy happens. _thought Nurse Joy. _This is better than 'All My Digletts' starring Dave Runaguard._

"It's just that I've been with the two of them since the beginning of my poke'mon journey. I guess you can say their kinda like family to me." He finished.

"So you're not mad at me?" she asked timidly.

"No, not at all, I was just a little worried about my friends." he said.

_Now's my cue. _

"Oh, there you are!" exclaimed the nurse, coming from around the corner. "I've been looking for you all morning!"

"Why? Is there something wrong Nurse Joy?" asked Ash.

"No, not at all, I just wanted to tell you of the condition of your friends." she responded.

"Condition? Nurse Joy, please tell me! Did something happen to my friends?" asked a desperate Ash.

"No, no, calm down. There's nothing wrong with them." she reassured.

"Huh?"

"They're just resting. They were up all night and some rooms came available this morning so I sent them there to get some rest." informed Nurse Joy.

"Oh that's a relief." said Ash, calming himself. "I thought something terrible had happened."

"No, their just sleeping, though they should be up sometime this afternoon." said Nurse Joy. "They're on the second floor in rooms 39 and 40 if you need them for anything."

"Okay, thanks Nurse Joy." said a grateful Ash.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for." she replied walking off.

"Umm Ash?" Kasey began. "I'm going into town to do some shopping for tonight you want anything?"

"Tonight? What's going on tonight?" asked Ash.

"Don't you remember silly? You told me last night that we were going to go to town tonight to see the late night sights."

"Uhhh, sure, I'll see you in a bit then. I'm just going to get my poke'mon checked out and just relax for today."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kasey agreed. "I'll see you in a bit then!" she shouted running out of the door.

"Okay!" he yelled after her.

He stood there for a minute rethinking his situation.

He wasn't as clueless as everyone thought he was. He knew something was up. He just didn't know what. The only answer was within both Brock and Misty.

His feet began to move taking him somewhere he wasn't sure of. He just kept walking, allowing his feet to guide him until he found himself standing in front of room 39.

"How'd I get myself here?" he wondered. Glimpsing around the hall to try and remember how he got there.

_This is one of the rooms Nurse Joy assigned Brock and Misty to Too bad she didn't tell me exactly which one they were staying in. _thought Ash.

"The only way to know is to check them both out." he concluded.

He opened the door silently as to not disturb who ever was on the other side, and poked his head in. The room was pretty average looking. It had a dresser drawer to the left, bathroom to the right, closet in the upper left hand corner of the room and the bed on the center wall across from the closet.

He couldn't really tell who was in the bed so we walked closer to get a better glimpse of the person.

"Yeah baby right there." came a voice from the bed.

"Huh?" said Ash with a slight blush.

"You gotta get more of it. If you don't then I....I...."

_Oh great I walk in while Brock's having one those dreams._

"I...I'll have left-overs." he finished.

......_Okay....Maybe I was thinking of another type of dream. But this obviously isn't Misty's room, I better go._

He walked out of Brock's room into hallway towards the other door.

"Well, here we go." he said opening the door.

The room was the exact same design as Brock's room except a bit darker from the closed shades.

He walked up to the bed and sat down next to the sleeping figure. Sure enough it was Misty alright.

She was sleeping silently on her left side with her thin white blanket covering her small frame just beneath her shoulders. With her hair down and slightly covering her face she looked like an angel.

_Wow...so this is Misty when she's asleep without anyone around._

He reached timidly towards her face to remove the loose strands of hair from her face. When the job was done he sat watching her sleep. He didn't know why he just felt comfort watching her that way.

"(sigh) Misty, I don't know what really possessed me to come up here but....I guess the main reason I'm here is to say that I'm sorry for the earlier events. I don't really know what came over me." he confessed.

He glanced at her face to see any sign of her waking up or paying attention while playing possum; when he saw none he continued.

I guess...I .....(sigh) I don't know what I was thinking. But maybe I can make it up to you! We can go out sometime, just you and me, kinda like ........a date." he finished silently with a blush.

"Well, Mist, I'll let you go now." he said standing up.

He bent over and gave her a light kiss on her cheek, and walked towards the door.

"'Night Misty." He said shutting the door. "Sweet dreams."

**And that's all I got. For this chapter at least; I know it's a bit shorter then the last but I'm working on it. Oh and, Kasatka thanks for giving me Rudy's sister name. God knows I wouldn't be able to figure to out. **

**Uranasu out**


	6. Another Soap Opera Drama

**

* * *

Here we go again! Another chapter of "Let the Truth Be Told!" I have to admit I didn't think I would actually get this far into the story....or get this many reviews! **

**I got a lot of great ideas from some awesome reviewer's and I think I'll finish this story with a little twist. **

**But ne way, sorry for the long wait, but chapter six is now here!**

****

* * *

**Chapter 6: Another Soap Opera Drama**

* * *

"_But..Johnathon......why?"_

"_Because...because I was afraid Alexis. I was afraid that might have messed up what we already had."_

"_But all you had to do was tell me! Tell me how you really felt! You showed your feelings to her! Then why not me?"_

"_Missy..."_

_She raised her hand to stop him. _

"_No...don't."_

"_But Missy....."_

"_I use to melt when you called me that." She said looking down. "But now...I don't know what to feel."_

Ash began to descend down the stairs from Misty's room. "_Wow..misty is so beautiful when she's sleeping like that. The lighting in the room was perfect too! But what was that she was talking about?" _Ash thought.

**FLASHBACK**

"Nooo! Please!" begged a sleeping Misty. "I-I Love....you."

**END FLASHBACK**

"_Who...or what? Could she have been dreaming about?"_ he continued to ponder.

"_Please Misty don't go, I don't want to lose you! Not again! Please, I'm begging you!"_

"What's that?" Ash thought aloud. He peeked behind the corner to see Nurse Joy sitting at the front desk with wads of tissue around her, constantly dabbing away the tears in her eyes while looking at the television.

"What the....." he peered even further to she what she was watching. When he couldn't get a better view from peeking around he decided to just walk up to the desk to see himself.

She was watching the show in an angle so when he walked up to the front desk he only saw her left side.

"_Weird, one of the characters on the show has the same name as Misty_." Ash thought.

"_How do I know?!? How do I know that what you're saying to me is true and straight from the heart? You said those exact same lines to just the oth_er day!" said the woman.

"_Misty please! I-I love you." He said in an inaudible whisper._

"_What?"_

"_I said I love you! And I'll say for everyone around to hear me say it to you again! I LOVE YOU!"_

"Wow he's dramatic." stated Ash. _Wonder if that'll work on the...._

Just then the door to the poke'mon center opened and who was to enter then, none other than Kasey.

"Ashy-poo! What are you doing here? I thought you had something to do.?" she asked.

"Already taken care of." He answered shyly, stuffing his hands in pants pocket. "What are you doing back so soon? I thought you went out to do some shopping?"

"Well yeah, but then I remembered that the game was coming on today at 6:00 and decided to stay in so I wouldn't miss it." She answered.

"Okay, Kasey, it's...." he glanced at his watch, "...9:30, what did a 6:00 o'clock game have to do with you shopping?"

"Well, tons! I can't go shopping for a bathing suit without a guy with me!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"_But Johnny, I thought who were in love with me?" said a woman from the TV._

"What?!? No Kasey."

"Ahhh but why? With a male's perspective I'll have a better idea of what to buy. Come on Ash please?" she begged.

"No way! Shopping's not my thing."

"Oh come Ash, it'll be fun!"

"I told you **_no_** Kasey!" he said losing his temper again for the second time that day.

"Agh...then why? Your not into guys are you?" she asked.

"No!"

"Your still single right?" she questioned on.

"No, I-I mean Yes."

"Then come with me! You go shopping with Misty when she asks!" she whined.

"That's because...."

"_I'm in love with Misty!" shouted a voice behind Ash._

"What!" choked Ash.

He turned a deep crimson red and turned to see were the voice came from. And sure enough it was from the soap opera Nurse Joy was watching.

"_Geez!"_ thought Ash. _"Why does the character on that dumb show have to have the same name as...."_

"Well?" demanded Kasey.

"Er, huh?" he stuttered.

"ASH!" she yelled.

"(sniff) That....(sniff)...was so beautiful." Nurse Joy choked. "I'll never get over this show." She continued to crack.

She began to pick up her tissues and throwing them away to cleaning up her soap opera mess.

"Hmm?? Oh! When did you two get there?" the curious nurse asked.

"We've only been here for a minute Ms. Joy." answered Kasey.

"Oh please, call me Nurse Joy, Ms. Is too formal." She said.

"Oh well...Nurse Joy....what was it that you were watching?" asked Kasey.

"Oh, I was watching my favorite soap opera "Trainer's in Love." The nurse answered.

"Well it must be pretty good to get a nurse like you to actually take a break from her duties to watch it."

"It is, however I must apologize for that little show. I didn't mean to seem slaking off during duty hours like you just saw. It's just today has been such a slow day that I have to stay at my post until the emergencies come in."

"You say it like you know a bunch are gonna come in soon." Kasey stated.

"Oh yes, its always very busy in the evening when its slow during the day."

"How interesting, I..."

"Umm excuse me...Nurse Joy?" Ash interrupted. "Umm, I'm sorry to butt into your conversation, but I was wondering if my poke'mon were done with their check-ups. I'd like to go out and train them a bit before it gets too late."

"Oh yes, I'll retrieve them right away for you." The nurse replied.

While she was away, Ash suddenly felt uncomfortable.

There he was at the front desk of the Poke'mon Center with Kasey all alone, with no one around. Not even his best buddy, Pikachu, was around.

_Okayyy....this is weird. I've never been uncomfortable around Kasey before. What could've drove me to being so fidgey around her?_

His mind automatically thought back to the scene in Misty's room just moments ago when he gently kissed her in her sleep.

_That can't be it, can it?_

"Oh Ash! Look at the adorable growlithe!" Kasey exclaimed breaking Ash away from his train of thought. "Isn't it adorable??!?!!!?"

GRROOWWWWOWW!

"Awwww it's so adorable!" she cued.

"Looks like he got away from his family again." came a voice.

The two teens turned to see Nurse Joy walking towards them,with Ash's poke' balls in the poke' tray. (a/n: okay you guys know that tray they put their poke'mon in to get healed while they're in their poke' balls? Okay, that's what I'm aiming at here. I have no clue what its really called but I'll improvise until someone actually tells me.)

"The little fella loves to explore. He always goes running around here when he thinks the coast is clear."

"Nurse Joy, you mean you know who this growlithe belongs to?" asked Ash.

"Noo, I'm afraid not. I found this little guy and his brothers and sisters abandoned in the forest nearby here. It turned out that two of a trainer's growlithe fell in love had a litter. But the trainer didn't want them so he left them there."

"That's terrible!" Ash stated.

"Who would do such a thing?" Kasey demanded.

"I don't know." The nurse replied. "However I do know that I've been taking care of them for a while since I found them." She began to rub around the dog's jaw line receiving a pleasing growl from the young poke'mon.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well I've been trying to give them to trainer's would be willing to raise the young poke'mon. But every trainer I've proposed the idea to refused because they wanted to capture the poke'mon in the wild themselves."

"So what are you going to do about them?" asked Kaesy.

"Well I've been training them to be guard dogs for the poke'mon center." She told proudly.

"Hey that's...." Kasey began.

"Pretty cool." finished Ash. "Considering you're a nurse and all."

"Well, what are you talking about? Don't the Nurse Joys' of the poke'mon centers train their chansey's?" asked Kasey.

"Nope, "stated Ash matter of fact tone. "In fact, the chansey's at all of the poke'mon centers are all trained to be assistants to all the Joys. There's even a special school for Chansey's."

"Wow..is that true Nurse Joy?"

She nodded her head in agreement and stood up beside the now lying growlithe.

"It's very unusual for a nurse such as myself to train a poke'mon herself. But I always believed in trying new things so decided that these baby growlithes were the perfect start."

"Well that's great Nurse Joy, keep up the good work and I'm sure one day those growlithe will grow to be the best guard dogs around." commented Ash.

"Why thank you very much young man, that really means a lot to me." Thanked Joy.

"Well I don't get." said Kasey.

"Get what Kase?"

"Doesn't Officer Jenny go parading around with a growlithe of her own? I mean won't it be beneficiary to the police if you gave them the baby growlithe?"

"Your absolutely right Kasey, however, I already tired. But like us Joys', we receive our poke'mon already trained from the academy."

"Oh."

(a/n: Hahaha! That bitch got told!)

They stood there in an uncomfortable silence. Neither one saying a word, just fidgeting in their on unsteadiness.

"Well, "came in Ash. "It's almost lunch time, so I think I'm gonna go wake up Brock and Misty."

"NO!" Kasey yelled in a somewhat frightful tone.

"I mean....no, don't wake them up just yet. Nurse Joy said they were up all night so why don't we just let them sleep?"

"Well yeah, but...."

She began to laugh nervously as she pulled him by the arm away from the stair case. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it Ashy poo! Remember I came back so you can go shopping with me and if your friends get hungry they'll eventually come down to eat."

"Kasey, how can you say something like that? They're your friends too!"

"_Uh oh. This is starting to get intense. Looks like my queue to bail." _thought the nurse.

"Besides I told you, 'shopping isn't my thing!'"

"Well..uh...ahhh..." she became hesitant. Sure she cared for the others but she knew of Misty's feeling for Ash and didn't know what might happen if he was to wake her up.

"I think I'll go check on the other poke'center's to see if any of them need any help at the moment." said a retreating Nurse Joy.

"Just think about it Ash, "Kasey continued to argue. "You know Misty's a grouchy person when she's waking up. And she's already angry at you from yesterday and......wait a second......"

"Pika pikaaaa!" pikachu exclaimed.

"I thought you were mad at her too! What happened here while I was gone Ash Ketchum?"

"Come on pikachu let's bail!" yelled Ash running out the door.

"Piiii!"

The duo of friend and poke'mon ran out the poke'mon center not even once glancing back to see if Kasey was behind them for as far as they knew she was right on their tail. However, she was still where they left her. Still standing in the same spot she was in when she questioned them at the Poke'mon Center.

She stood there silently with her arms crossed staring up the stair case. And a glare in her eyes that could but a Gengar to shame.

"_Misty Waterflower, I don't know what you did to Ash while I was gone, but whatever you did....."_

She stopped staring and ran out the center to only stop again and look at the floor with the bedrooms.

"Mark my words Waterflower..." she said below a whisper. "You will regret it!"

And with that said she ran off in the direction Ash and Pikachu went with a whole new scheme developing in her head.

* * *

**SORRY!! I am begging for forgiveness now before anyone gives me any flames. I know this chapter got a little dull around the end but....its poke'mon. It gets dull at times. That's why some people only watch it when there's nothing else on or when they show an awesome preview of a new episode. So, yeah, I know this one had no humor (for those who liked that) but next chapter will be better....and funnier!**

**-Ura out**


	7. Spring is in the Air!

**See, I'm a good person. Here's another chapter just for my awesome reviewers!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Spring is in the Air!**

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

"AHHHH NO! STOP MISTY! Stop …..with the hurting…and the……pulling."

A deep snore was heard coming from the young poke'mon breeder as he slept semi-blissfully away into the grasp of the fading afternoon.

A pale orange glow filled the room as sunset began to set on the poke'mon world. And Brock was sprawled over his bed in a now peaceful sleep with his bed sheets covering most of the floor around him.

Little to his knowledge he didn't close his door all the way, allowing the adorable yet curious growlithe from downstairs to enter aimlessly into his room.

"Oh ho ho! You like the brockster, yeah!"

"Growl?"

The baby poke'mon looked at the young man talk in his sleep while observing the rest of his surroundings. Until it finally sat down and began to bathe itself.

"Huh??? NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Brock booted up in the bed awakened by a terrifying part of his dream. While gasping for air he took a look around his forgetting where he was for a split second.

"(Gasp…Gasp…) It was only a dream. Just a dream."

He stared at his hands as if they weren't his own and began to furiously rub his face to grasp reality.

"But…..if it was only a dream then…..WHY CAN'T I GET I HAVE A GIRL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!!!"

"Growl?" the young poke'mon again stared at the young breeder then continued to bathe itself around its lower area.

"GAAAHHHHHH WHY DOES GOD HAAATTTEEE MEEEEEE!!! I've done nothing wrong! I only showed my love and affection to every girl I meet! I greet her flowers, with poetry, and still….**_(His own mental flashback is taking place)_**

still you curse me with _Misty_ and _Max_! **_(Dramatic background of thunder)_** With all the ear pulling and yelling and AAAAAHHHHHHHH…."

**Meanwhile**

An old couple walking down the hall who heard Brock, momentarily stopped by his door and continued to stare at it as if they could see Brock themselves.

"William…should we…?" the woman began to ask.

"No that won't be necessary dear….." started her husband.

AHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHAAAA

"He may need a moment." The elderly man finished.

"Right."

"C'mon Nicole, let's go."

**Back to Brock**

"AAAHAAHHAHHA I'LL NEVER GET A GIRL!!!! AAAHHHHAHAHHAA-"

He was stopped short when he noticed a licking noise coming from nearby.

He searched around the room until he found the source of the noise. It was a baby growlithe bathing itself ….in his room! But how'd it get in? He could've sworn he closed his door all the way. Not only that but it was beginning to bathe its _ahem_ private areas.

"Hey! What the!"

The young pup stood up startled by the sudden outburst of yells that began around him.

"You crazy growlithe! Get outta here!" yelled a tempered Brock.

He tried to get out of bed to chase the poke'mon out of his room, only to get tangled up in the sheets and fall face first on the floor.

This all scared the little poke'mon, so it retreated out of the room, down the hall to another location.

"Hmmmm…I don't believe this!.....I don't believe this!" he laughed at his own amusement. "I never thought the day would come that I, Brock, would become jealous of a dog!"

* * *

**MISTY'S ROOM**

* * *

The young Waterflower began to stir in her sleep from the loud noises coming from next door (mainly Brock). After about five minutes of the self torture he finally fell silent and Misty found herself and comforting silence once again. But even although it became silent, she still couldn't sleep. 

She had a weird feeling on her face. A strange tingling feeling that you get when foot or something falls asleep.

She studied this and remembered her mother telling her that you get that feeling when that certain area of your body receives a lot of warmth. But…the feeling was in one small spot of her face……and she was sleeping on the other side of her face.

Fear quickly consuming her she jumped out of bed to see if anything moved.

"_Great…the last thing I need now is to know that someone or something was in my room today. And the very last thing I need is for it to be a b-uuggggg!!!" _she began to shiver at the very thought of the word, let alone the thought that something was in her room.

Finally admitting defeat with the simple conclusion of paranoia, she sat down on her bed and touched her face where the feeling came from.

"Strange….its almost…a good feeling, one I can't describe." She said in low toned voice.

She continued to ponder, until a small smile spread across her face. She didn't know what she was smiling for, but she knew it had to be good. For the spot on her face was too small to be anything else, anything….but a kiss.

* * *

**BACK TO ASH & CO.**

* * *

"Ummm Kasey? Are you done yet? It's getting late and I wanna make sure Brock and Misty wake up so they don't stay up all night." Said a weary Ash behind stacks of bags and boxes he was carrying for Kasey. 

"Pika pikaaa." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Don't worry we have plenty of time." said Kasey, who was walking in front of the two with only one bag in hand.

"Well yeah, but….its getting late and they've been asleep all day." He protested.

"Ashy poo your starting to sound like worried parent more and more every time you open your mouth. Just relax and have fun!"

"Ehhh how can I have fun when I've been carrying your shopping bags for the past hour and a half!" he snapped.

She stopped walking and turned to look at her friend with teary eyes.

"You mean….y-you…your not having fun with me??" she asked on the brink of sudden breakdown.

"Tssh, Kasey, I really have to get back so I can….."

"What?" she interrupted. "Tell everyone of the bad time you're having with me? O-or or…."

"Woahhh..take it easy there Kase. I just want to check up on my friends. Besides I thought you'd be ready to leave this place by now." He confessed.

"OH ho ho…now I get it! You just don't like shopping with me is that it?!?!" she demanded.

"No, and besides I told you, I _don't_ like shopping! It's not my thing!" he retorted.

By then a small group of people began to gather around the arguing pair wondering what so much fuss was about. Others just continued to walk as if was an everyday argument between an everyday couple.

"(sob) YOU JUST WANTA BE WITH MISTY DON"T YOU!" she screamed.

Some Ooo's came from the gathering crowd as Ash stood frozen of what to say. He couldn't say no because he did, but then he couldn't yes because he's still unsure of what he felt towards her. But then the kiss he gave her while she was asleep…….

"I knew it!" she balled running past him and out of the shopping mall back toward the poke'mon center.

"Uh? No, Kasey wait you don't understand!" he shouted trying his best to run after her with all of her shopping bags. But it was no use, because she was far gone before he could even start after her.

He stood there slightly lost on everything that was going on.

"Isn't this great Pikachu?" he asked indirectly to the yellow poke'mon. "Both of my long time friends hate me, Kasey's mad because I don't show much affection toward her, and I don't even know what to do anymore!"

"Pi…" the little poke'mon tired to cheer its master and best friend up before another scene started up.

"(Sigh) Come on pikachu, let's get going. It looks like rain soon, those storm clouds are moving in fast." With that said the young poke'mon trainer went off into the windy weather towards the poke'mon center, all the while trying to think of ways to make dues with his friends and himself.

* * *

**AT THE POKE'MON CENTER**

* * *

Brock and Misty had finally gotten out of bed and was relaxing in the lounge room of the poke'mon center playing with all the baby growlithe. 

"Awww they're so cutteee." Misty cued.

"Yeah cute." Brock mumbled in an annoyed agreement.

"I still can't believe…" she broke into a fit of giggles before she could finish her statement about earlier.

"Ha ha ha, yeah laugh it up!" Brock suggested sarcastically. "Everyone get a big laugh out of it! There's nothing funnier than a nearly grown man getting jealous of a growlithe! Go on! Keep laughin it up!" he pressed on.

"(giggle) I'm sorry Brock, its just that…hehehe…the growlithe….hehehehehe…and the old couple….hahaha…..and then you ran out in your boxers to see the little growlithe in the arms of that women you tried to get with yesterday! HAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA it's so funny!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Yeah laugh it up." He muttered.

Just then Kasey ran into the center with tears falling down from her eyes, completely ignoring everyone around her.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." asked a concerned Misty.

"Who know's….maybe the salon was closed or something. All girls would be upset if their favorite salon was closed."

(Silence)

"So umm...how about some TV?" Brock suggested.

"How about not. There's a storm kicking in and I don't want to get tangled up in a program only to have the power die on a good part." She stated.

"Point taken."

Another moment of silence fell between the two as they sat in silence trying to think of something to do to by past time. The rain had already began to fall and flash floods was soon to begin working its magic. So delivery was definitely out of the question.

"How about we poke fun at Kasey and her favorite team? That's always fun." Brock suggested.

"Yeah but if Ash finds out then he'll be poking us more then we can handle." commented Misty.

"I get your point."

Just then the doors to the poke'mon center opened and a drenched Ash and Pikachu came stumbling in, gasping for air.

"Hmm speak of the devil." Brock finished.

"Oh my you two are soaking wet!" stated Nurse Joy. "You should hurry out of those wet clothes before you catch cold!"

"Okay Nurse Joy, thank you." Ash said gratefully.

He began to dry himself off with the towel Nurse Joy handed to him, until he noticed that Brock and Misty were up staring at him from the lounge area.

"Brock! Misty! You two finally got up!" he said cheerfully.

"Well yeah, somebody's gotta watch the game!" said Brock in a mellow tone.

"Oh right, I almost forgot has anyone seen Kasey come in yet?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, she ran up stairs crying." Misty answered.

A look of guilt hit Ash face, and Misty caught on to before he had a chance to hide it.

"Ash….you didn't."

"We got into a little argument at the shopping mall today and she ran off. I just assumed that she'll be her to see the Electabuzz play." confessed Ash.

"Yeah well…she's upstairs crying now." Misty stated.

"Probably just realized that here team sucks." Brock mumbled.

"(sigh) Oh umm….Misty." Ash started.

"Hmm?"

"Uhhhh…we're okay right? ….You know….the two of us?"

"Hmm? Oh of course we are! I mean don't get me wrong, I still think you're an arrogant, self-centered jerk, and I hate your guts, but that doesn't mean I hate you." She replied.

"(sweatdrop) Geez…..thanks Misty."

"You're welcome Ash."

_Well at least I know everything is okay between me and Misty, but….why can't I shake this feeling of uneasiness when I'm around her? I always feel so uncomfortable around her lately. Is it because of the leading Poke'mon Master I'll have to face soon? Or is it because Kasey's been around?_

"Rain is so depressing." Brock confessed, knocking Ash out of his train of thought.

"This town believes that when it rains, a couple is falling for one another." He continued.

"Guess that's not you huh Brock?" joked Misty.

"I'd laugh if that was funny." He retorted.

"Don't worry Brock. I'm positive that the perfect girl is right in front of your nose, but you're so eager you can't see her." Misty assured him.

"That's very philosophical of you Misty, but…" he sighed standing up to stretch. "This old Brocko is going to upstairs and for once close his eyes."

And with that said Brock retreated slowly up the stairs toward the rooms for travelers. While his two younger friends could do nothing but watch him, understanding exactly were he was coming from.

He walked slowly down the hall until he was stopped by the sound of muffled crying coming from a nearby room. With only pride at stake he walked to the door to it partially open and Kasey in view.

"Well…what more do I have to lose?" he asked himself.

He knocked on the door twice before he heard a 'hello' from the other side. And with that cue he opened the rest of the door to reveal himself.

"Hey yellow girl……need somebody to talk to?"

* * *

TBC 

**Yea!!! I have another chapter up! So know all I need are reviews. And in this chapter there are hints of my next poke'mon story, so if you want more info on that you can check out my bio page to see the stories I posted and the stories I'm going to post. So that's something to look forward to, including the next chapter.**


	8. This Never Happened

**Man you guys are demanding! But Ura feels so loved! I nearly have 50 reviews and its all thanks to you all!**

Of course I'm still gonna need more reviews to give me motivation for the next chappie. But in ne case, enjoy the 8th chapter of "Let the Truth Be Told!"

* * *

**Chapter 8: …..This never happened** **

* * *

**

"_We're alone…"she thought. "We're actually and finally alone! No Brock, no pikachu, no team rocket, no interfering battles, no anything! It's just the two of us."_

She turned to glance at him only to see him glancing as well, causing her to turn away with a small blush.

"_We maybe alone….but I can't even look at him without feeling awkward. I mean yeah sure I'm still angry at him for past events but….."_

"How about some TV?" he asked, interrupting her from her train of thought.

"Huh? O-oh yeah sure." She replied.

He plopped on the couch and started flipping through channels to find something interesting.

"_But no matter how angry I may get at him, I could never stay angry at him for long. He's….he's….he's…"_

"Man what's with this town!?" He complained. "There isn't a single poke'mon battle on. I thought this was digital!"

"_He's starting to get on my last nerves!!!" _

"What!!! You mean I find a channel, and we don't get it! What a rip off, I thought the poke'mon center would a least have it."

He annoyingly crossed her legs and shifted her body to face the other way from her end of the couch.

_You would think he would say something romantic!_

"Hey Misty…" he asked.

_Poke'mon this and poke'mon that! I mean sure I understand that he wants a poke'mon master……_

"You who…Misty…." he continued.

_But dragging others all along with him like a caravan is far too much! I have goals, I have dreams! _

"Earth to Misty……Misty are you home?" he pestered.

_If he ants people to tag along on his little journey he could at least be a bit a bit more mature. Like say something like…._

"Misty there's weedle by your foot!"

_Yeah like….._

"WWHHHHAAAATTTTT!!!" she screamed. Finally realizing what he spoke of while jumping onto his lap.

"Ewww! Eww! Keep that disgusting thing away from meee!!!!!" she shrilled.

"Take it easy Misty it was only a joke." confessed Ash.

"Aaahhhhhh….huh?? A joke?" she questioned turning to face him.

"Yeah…..just a harmless joke to get your attention." He stated.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

**

* * *

**

Something was wrong…something was definitely wrong. Here she was scared to death that a bug was even in the same room with her and it was all jus tone big joke!

But she was lost…she was lost in his deep chocolate orbs and was at a lost of words. She wanted to yell at him, scream at him until he was death in one ear, and knock him into another dimension. But she couldn't break the spell that was….that was….Ash.

Her breathing quickened and her face began to burn. He was so close, and he seemed to be getting closer by the second. Just a few more centimeters and…..

* * *

**Ash's POV**

* * *

_She's so beautiful and so close…her eyes has such a glow to them…I'm at a lost of words. _

He lightly tightened his grip around her waist to secure her in his arms. At first he was hesitant for he was surely sealing his doom once she unleashed her wrath upon him. But he didn't care, it was moments like this that a guy had to take a chance and that's what he was doing.

He made the bet and now he had to seal the deal, so he made his move inch by inch.

"_She's so close." he thought._

"_He's so close." she thought_

Their heartbeats went faster and faster the closer and closer and closer they got until they were a mere inch apart. And then……

"Excuse me but is Misty….."

AH!

Misty quickly jumped off of Ash's lap and bushed her clothing off.

"Oh I'm sorry." Nurse Joy apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything special, I just."

"It's okay Nurse Joy." Ash assured.

"Oh, but you were looking for me Nurse Joy?" came Misty.

"Oh yes! Are you Misty Waterflower?" she asked.

"Yes."

**"**Oh well, these roses and…this letter all came for just a short while ago." said the nurse while handing then all over to Misty.

"But I don't understand, didn't the mail man stop running hours ago?" Misty asked.

"Yes, however these came by a carrier pidgey from the Orange Islands." Joy answered.

"_The Orange Islands? Who from the Orange Islands could possibly remember Misty?" _thought Ash.

"Wow, these are really beautiful!" commented Misty.

"They are indeed." Joy agreed.

"_The only people who could possibly remember Misty from the Orange Islands are the gym leaders Danny and Rudy. But in order for one of them to find out where we are then that means Misty would have to keep contact with one of them." _He continued to ponder.

"It all seems so romantic, especially the way the letter is sealed." Said Nurse Joy referring to the dewgong that that was imprinted on it with a rose embroidery.

"So whose it from?" Ash interrupted while the two women chatted idly.

"What?" asked Misty.

"Whose it from? It has to be quite the admirer to send you a letter and flowers all the way from the Orange Islands." He concluded

"Not really, it's just a get luck gift from…."

"So who is it Misty?" he interrupted again. "Because if memory serves correctly, then you were with me and Tracy and for a while there Brock, so you didn't get to meet very many people."

"Well geez Ash, when you think about it, everyone you met I met!"

"Well the only two people who I know would even give you the light of day from the Orange Islands is Danny and Rudy!" he shoot back.

"_(Gasp!)_ _Is he really saying this to me?? After what just happen not even 3 minutes ago? _She thought. _Ash is not the type to play games…but that would mean that he's…."_

"Ash…" she began. "Are you trying to tell me that you're….jealous?" she ended with a smirk.

"J-jjealous? M-me? Because…some guy actually found you attractive?" he shoot.

**BOP!!**

"That'll show you who's attractive or not you jerk!" said Misty, towering over is limb body with her trusty mallet of doom.

"_Too bad for him I only specialize in medical treatment for poke'mon, not people."_ thought Nurse Joy.

HMM!

And with that said Misty turned and retreated toward the bedrooms of the poke'mon center to call it a night.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

"Agghhhh what happened??" asked a groggy Brock. 

He closed his eyes (hehe closed his eyes) and took in his surroundings. Yep, he was definitely still in the poke'mon center but for some reason…..this wasn't his room.

He lay back in his supposed bed and flung his arms out while laying back. Until his arm hit something hard, curved, and breathing.

"_BREATHING?!" his mind shoot._

He slowly looked toward his right to see……

"KASEY!" he shrilled falling off the bed.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! Please don't tell me I did what I think I did!" he pleaded.

He quickly glanced at her and saw she didn't have anything covering her shoulders.

"Oh my God!!!" he cried girlishly.

_Okay Brock-o get a hold of yourself! You didn't do what you think you did that you probably did. Or u-uuhhh……DAMN IT!! Okay now breath in…..and out…..in….and…..enough of the yoga crap! I gotta remember, gotta remember what happened last night! Okay think Brock, think**…….**_

* * *

**BROCK'S FLASHBACK**

* * *

"_You…." He slurred. "Are the worse!" he said to Kasey._

"_Oh yeah??"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well then howsh come you didn't complainsh when I'sh did it? Hmm? Tell me that!" she questioned._

"_Did what ugly?" he asked back._

_They were soon enveloped in a passionate kiss._

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

(Silence)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What the? What's all the noise about?" awoken a startled Kasey.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH……..YOU!_"_

"What? Me? What about me?" she asked.

"What did you….do to me?" he asked breaking down.

He then looked down toward his crouch and said, "I was saving you for a trophy...sniff...not a ribbon." He cried.

"Oh cut it out! Noting happened between us!" Kasey admitted.

He kept sobbing anyway. "Ahhaaaa…ahhhh..err-er what?"

"I said 'nothing happened between us'." She repeated.

"What are you talking about!?!?" he exclaimed. "I remember, _I _remember, I remember that kiss."

"Kiss? What..Oooooo." she soon realized.

"Yeah, ooooo, I remember it."

"Brock it-"

"NO! …….It's bad enough I remember it." He said quivering in a ball.

"How well do you remember it Brock?" she questioned.

(Silence)

"Brock?" she pushed.

"Not very much okay!" he confessed.

"Well I remember everything." She started as she began to rise up in bed.

"NO!" he shouted.

**"**What?!?"

"Your not…." He gestured toward her upper chest area.

"You dummy, I'm wearing a strapless shirt remember?" she asked annoyingly.

"Tsh, well….obviously not!" he sarcastically replied.

"Well let me tell you what happened." She suggested, prying him out of his ball.

She finally got loose of him and they sat on the bed while she started from the beginning and even explained the kiss.

"Man, you just can't handle your alcohol!" she laughed.

"So let me get this straight. I came to you when I heard you crying over Ash, told you comforting words, drank some liquor with you……"

"Vodka." She corrected.

"What?"

"We drank vodka."

"….Whatever! Any way we drank……we made out……I nozzled you and said you smelled good and passed out?!?!?" he wondered while summarizing it all.

"That's pretty much it." She said nodding her head.

There was a long moment of silence as neither moved or uttered a word to each other.

"Kasey…." Brock began.

"Yes?"

"…This never happened."

* * *

**TBC**

**Huh? Huh? I followed the advise of bluejolteon459 and put more fluffiness in! You see, I listen to reviewers! And I'm sorry it was such a long wait, but I was trying to finish other stories and….well you know how that goes. But anyway. Please review! So I can get more ideas from folks like you!**

**-Ura out**

**REVIEW!!!**


	9. Cold Shoulders and Invites

**And the Emmy Award goes to…….URANASU!**

**(Crowd cheers)**

**Ura: OH!……OH!...I can't believe it!**

**Presenter: Well step right up and receive your award!**

**Ura: Oh! Wow! I don't know were to begin!**

**Presenter: Well then….**

**Ura: No wait, yes I do. (Pulls out a long sheet of paper)**

**Presenter: Uhhh…we don't have enough time for that.**

**Ura: Oh of course we do! Ura's a fast talker anyway.**

**Presenter: Well see we have to start the…..**

**Ura: First, I'd like to thank Blue-Katana-girl (better known as Akemi-chan), Jade Destiny, bluejolteon459, and definitely Chibi-Suiko (cause she's been on me like tissue to update my stories and read her stories and IM'ing me and going to her website and…..) well that's all besides the point! The point is you guys rock! Because you've reviewed every chapter of "Let the Truth Be Told!" thus far and that makes me so happy!**

**(Crowd applaudes)**

**Ura: I'M NOT DONE YET!**

**Presenter: Miss Uranasu, please…we must start the chap-**

**Ura: Also to meowzerz, Lydia, Anon, hold up let me just list them all:**

**Shamanteen**

**Kira toa of Blade**

**Left the site**

**Kasatka**

**The Truth Rocks**

**Blackout the Swordsman**

**Nick Johnson**

**Ze Cookie**

**Luke Ketchum**

**Kagomechan1234567890**

**Shippo123**

**Ryokko-chan**

**Presenter: Miss Uranasu please!**

**Ura: …some pathetic guy…**

**DBZGirl202**

**Joy-girl**

**Cooldot**

**Hikari no Purinsesu**

**Spiraea Kozak**

**InuYashaBishi334**

**And manwhohatsu. **

**I mean even though it was kinda funny how Akemi-chan went of on him was pretty funny in a mean way, but then again…..**

**Presenter: Okay cut the mic.**

**Ura: So I was……………………………………………**

**Presenter: Ladies and gentleman I am terribly sorry for the long inconvenience, however the purpose of this award was because……(gets pushed away from his mic.)**

**Ura: 50 REVIEWS! Ura got 50 reviews and its all thanks to everyone I just but don't want to say again. So in dedication to all those people I said but don't want to say again…here's the ninth chapter of "Let the Truth Be Told!"**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**Chapter 9: Cold Shoulders and Invites**

**-**

* * *

The morning brought about promises and contentment for many who just had days that weren't their best. And for those who woke up to not quite the best. But this day brought about a whole swirl of new things for our young heroes, both in mind and heart. 

It had been four days since the team arrived in Ocean Bay Town and so far everything had gotten extremely awkward. However none knew so more than Misty and Brock as they lay in the grassy shade of a large Oak Tree next to the pier in the park.

"(sigh) this has just gotta be my worst week ever!" complained the young red head.

"Feeling awkward?" the young breeder asked.

"Very! He's been giving me the silent treatment for the past 4 days now!"

"Sucks."

"I know."

-

**A moment of silence**

"So what's your story?" she brought up.

He laid there in the grass with the wind blowing the grass and the sun beaming through the tree.

"I woke up Monday morning in the same bed as Kasey."

"Oh."

-

**Another moment of silence**

"You mean that's it?" He asked

"What…?" she sighed

"I mean you don't find it strange for me say I woke up in the same bed as Kasey?" he wondered questionably.

"Nope….just explains why you two have been acting so weird around one another."

-

**And yet another moment of silence**

"You know nothing happened." He confessed.

"I know.." she answered.

"How?"

"Because neither one of you have been acting giddy or glowing from an amazing experience. So I figured….nothing happened." She responded.

"Oh."

-

**And yet again another moment of silence**

"I got a letter from Rudy." Misty began.

"Yeah?...What'd he say?"

"Basic stuff, he misses me, hopes the plan's going swell, and he wishes me the best of luck."

"Oh….so how is it going? We almost kissed Sunday night, and he's been acting weird since."

"Sucks."

"I know."

-

**Man, these people just aren't talking much are they?**

They lay in the grass for a few moments more with just their presence speaking all of each others problems.

Then a soothing tune filled the air relaxing the two teens even more than they bargained for.

"Mmm what's that tune? It's so peaceful." stated Brock.

"It's the new ring tone to the cell phone Rudy got for me."

"He bought you a cell phone?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah….said he didn't want another episode like the other night." She answered casually.

"Oh.."

"Hello?...Yeah I'm fine….nope just relaxing…..right!...Brock? Right here next to me……..yeah he knows every thing…….really?"

This caught Brocks attention even through his lazy state.

"No I didn't know……well do you think it'll be okay? I mean it won't mess anything up will it?...Ho-……oh well……I really can't say he hasn't spoken to me since Sunday…….I'm not sure maybe for the festival…..okay great!...Yeah sure!...I'll see you then……oh and Rudy…thanks again."

"So…..what's up with him?" Brock asked momentarily.

"Nothing really, he's coming for the festival that'll take place this weekend…..he told me that this is were the plan is really set into motion." She responded back.

"Oh….." he gazed up at tree branches, hypnotized by the light that colored in the blank spaces of the leaves. The wind began to blow lightly causing the light to slowly dance. "You know Misty, this is actually pretty fun!" he said happily.

"Fun?" she questioned.

"Yeah, fun! I've watched you two grow up through the years. I've seen the commitment you two put into each other and your goals. You two were practically inseparable!" he reminisced.

"Yeah, until my sisters called me back." She remarked.

"That's when May came into the picture…along with her brother Max who seemed to taken a liking to you." He thought back while rubbing his ear. Misty caught sight of this and began to laugh lightly.

"Hahaha….I guess I am good at leaving impressions." She admitted.

"Yeah a bit too good." He pouted.

"Hahahaha! You guys must've had a blast during that journey. I've been with Ash since day one and being away from him for a whole journey makes me wonder what I missed." She confessed.

"Not much I can guarantee that! And somewhere around the end of that journey Ash became…..somewhat mature." admitted Brock.

"So I've noticed! Is that all of your great influence Brock?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeahhhh…" he dragged. "I taught him everything he knows." He went along.

They both laughed, enjoying the moment they shared with one another. They were always able to talk openly around each other which made their friendship even stronger. As time went on they continued to talk more about their past adventures their future plans.

Right about then Ash and Pikachu were out enjoying the sea breeze throughout the town. That was the advantage of being in a town that was next to an ocean. No matter where you went in the city or town, you could always smell the ocean as if it were next to you.

Ash walked throughout the town with a depressed look hidden underneath his cap all day. His mind was troubled over the events this past weekend, and he just couldn't decide. Was it the right thing to do? Misty went along with it but was it just heat of the moment or did she really mean too? Did he really mean too? Is it going to jeopardize their friendship? Nothing ever has. But what about all the cruel things he said to her within the past week? Can she or will she ever forgive him? And if so, can they really start a relationship? But what about Kasey? Does he have feelings for her or is it just hormones? All of these thoughts ran through is mind causing him to become confused even more.

Before he knew it, we was walking through the same park Brock and Misty were relaxing in, and for some reason began to lighten up a bit from his depressing state.

"Hey look Pikachu, the pier!" Ash brought up. "Let's go over there and-"

"Noooo I can't do that to him….I care too much about him." came a feminine voice.

"_That voice" Ash thought. on Misty I'm sure Ash will understand. It isn't very often that you see the guy." said a male's voice._

_"_That's Brock! With Misty on the other side of that tree!...But who is he talking about?" he wondered. He crept behind the large tree on which friends sat just on the other side of. He stood with his back against the cool rough bark of the tree and tilted his head so that he may hear every single word as clear as day.

"Well he's on his way now so we can't really do anything about it now." Misty confessed.

_"But who?" he continued to ponder._

"My main question to you though Misty, is….Do you love him?" Brock asked.

"What?" she asked back.

_"_Do you love him? I mean…I don't know very many people who would go through all of this trouble and confusion just over one guy. I f you ask me, I'd say Ash doesn't know what he's missing."

She gave a small blush to his previous comment and answered back.

"Maybe, but….until he finds out I'm just gonna give Rudy a chance. Who knows? His presence just may help all the tension that's been in my heart lately."

At that moment Ash felt like his heart stopped and everything around him went black. He didn't hear much of the conversation after that, everything was dark. Misty had admitted it out in the open, she admitted that she had feelings for Rudy. After all they've been through, after all moments they've shared, after…..that night.

His eyes began to burn and he closed them tight to make the pain go away.

"Pika pika…..piii Pikachu" he tried to comfort.

"No need buddy" he said in a mellow tone and began to walk away as to not be noticed by his traveling companions.

He fell back into his dark depression state and walked back to the Poke'mon Center.

He could hear his friends laughing behind him as he walked away. He lost everything in one week. His friends trust so they have to talk behind his back, Kasey's trust since she's been acting awkward around him, and his first love

He gave a small smirk as he continued to walk off._ "Funny" he thought. "I was just wondering what that moment between us that night really meant. I guess know now."_

He continued to walk off as storm clouds rolled in. It was going to be a crazy week coming up soon. And he knew of the possibilities that may occur.

He arrived at the poke'mon center and went straight to his room. He didn't feel the need for TV, for food, or even to change clothes as he climbed into bed. We was heart broken and rather his mind was playing tricks on him or he was just plain desperate but he could've sworn he could smell Misty's scent in his pillow.

He turned over on his back and stared at the ceiling as tears fell from his eyes.

_"How could I lose you Misty? I thought I had it all worked out. I had a plan for you to love and all back fired."_

He turned to his side and continued to cry, as he thought about the girl and he lost and his plan that failed until he finally gave himself up into sleep's spell.

* * *

-

-

-

-

**_TBC_**

**So whatcha think? Sorry for the long wait, but it was worth it right? I'll try to bring the next chappie ASAP but first let me know about this one!**


	10. Fevers of the Heart

**I am like, uber sorry that I haven't updated this fic in so long. I just kinda lost motivation when I started receiving less praise as the chapters kept going. --**

**But once again, my friend Juana-man (that's the nickname we gave her at school) kept bugging me to update my fics. Which isn't a bad thing cause I need somebody to smack me in the back of my head every once in awhile to make me do something. But after hearing the word 'literally' being used in every but right way in one of her sentences, and the question "Can you get me a copy of chapter…" I gave in. Otherwise I would've waited even longer to update. So if you wanna thank my friend Juana-man for smacking me back in the habit, her e-mail's at the end of the fic so you can do so.**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**CHAPTER 10: Fevers of the Heart**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**--**

**-**

The rain raped against his window as the heavens began its never ending stream of tears and howling winds. He groaned in pain for the pounding that was in his head and the sun's light illuminating above the clouds only made it worse.

After struggling for five minutes against the solaris battle of clouds he finally gave in and began sit up in bed to prepare for the day ahead of him. But as soon as he began to arise a sharp pain filled his head and a strong wave of dizziness overwhelmed him, causing him to plop right back down on his pillow.

"Arrgghhh…my head" he moaned. He rested his forearm on his forehead with his palms toward the ceiling thinking over the previous day.

_My head hurts so bad, it hurts to keep my eyes open, but…_

His mind flashed back to a specific red headed companion of his and her conversation with his other male companion. He thought visually of her, her perfectly matured face framed by her ember lighted hair, and the dazzling lake behind her magnetizing her beauty. The way lips moved with the glisten of her lip gloss made his throat tingle and he just wanted to…

He closed his eyes tightly to remove the next thought that was entering his head. He couldn't think about her that way, she wanted somebody else… she wanted...

* * *

**--**

**-FLASHBACK**

**-

* * *

**

_"Aww...come on Misty I'm sure Ash will understand. It isn't very often that you see the guy." said a male's voice. _

"_Well he's on his way now so we can't really do anything about it now." Misty confessed._

"_My main question to you though Misty is….Do you love him?" Brock asked._

"_What?" she asked back._

"_Do you love him? I mean…I don't know very many people who would go through all of this trouble and confusion just over one guy. I f you ask me, I'd say Ash doesn't know what he's missing." _

_She gave a small blush to his previous comment and answered back._

"_Maybe, but….until he finds out I'm just gonna give Rudy a chance. Who knows? His presence just may help all the tension that's been in my heart lately."_

* * *

**--**

**-END FLASHBACK**

**--**

* * *

He moaned in pain again as another strike of pain filled his head. 

_This hurts way too much to be a headache. _He thought, and winced in pain until the pain subdued.

"Funny……I would think it would be my heart that is hurting, not my head." He mumbled aloud.

He paused for a moment to hear everything around him. Sure there was rain but there was also something else…something he just couldn't place his finger on. As he began to turn his head to look around the room, a combination of pain and dizziness struck him again, knocking him into deep painful sleep.

**--

* * *

**

**---**

**3 HOURS LATER**

**--****

* * *

**

A young red head female gazed up at the pidgey clock luring above the lounge entrance with worried eyes.

"Hey Brock?" she asked.

"Yeah?...What's up Misty?"

"When do you think Ash will come down? It's already 10 o'clock." She asked worriedly.

"Well now that you mention it, I haven't seen Ash since yesterday morning." He admitted, sitting up from his lounging position.

"Yeah, the last time I checked I was the one who was mad at _him_." She stated and arouse from her seat to proceed to the stairs.

"Hmm? Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to check on Ash."

"Whoa wait!" he yelled to stop her, and then got up to get her cell phone off the table. "I need a phone nearby to call an ambulance." He admitted.

"Tsh, your goofy." She said with a grin and started again up the steps.

"I won't let a life die on my watch!" he yelled dramatically.

"Be back in a minute Brock." She said casually.

She finished up the stairs and went down the hall towards Ash's room. All of the poke'mon trainers were settled somewhere due to the cloudy weather, and all the poke'mon grew tiresome from the lack of physical activity so it was pretty quiet.

She walked by Kasey's room and saw her shaking her head in the mirror through the crack in her door.

"No no no! Get yourself together Kasey! You know who you love so stop thinking about him! AAARRRRGGHHHH!" she began pulling at her hair and started to scare Misty.

"Okay, its official…that girl is a nut."

She proceeded down the hall and finally came to his door. She knocked softly and got no response. She knocked again and this time calling his name out but still got no response. Worried about her friend she called out to him one last time.

"Ashton Ketchum if you don't answer this door right this instant I'm gonna come in there, and what you see won't be pretty!" she threatened.

Still no response and a state of fear and worry overwhelmed her to think that he may have left without telling anyone, or….or…she couldn't take it! She had to get in! Opening the door slowly she peered into trainers room.

It was pretty dark and gray considering the weather outside, and without any lights on it just made the room look gloomy. **(a/n: hahaha! Get it? Gloom …gloomy? Hahaha ha haha……sorry I had to crack that one)** so she opened the door wide enough to get the hallway light in so she could find a source of light in the room. After finding a small lamp in the corner she turned it on and closed the door so they could be alone for a moment to get things straight. The light was dim but it was enough to make things out in the room.

"_Better now than never h'ey Misty?" she told herself. _

She crept silently over to his bed and got ready to give him the biggest wake up call of his life! She stood in position and got ready yell when all of a sudden he rolled over panting in his sleep. His face looked flushed and he was breathing heavily with sweat all over his face.

Instinct taking over she reached down and felt his forehead to quickly snatch it back. He was burning up! No wonder he hadn't come down for breakfast, he's been sick. But why hadn't he sent Pikachu down to tell somebody so he could get some help? Why hadn't Kasey realized he's been sick yet? Why hadn't anyone bothered to check on him?

All these questions and more raced through Misty's head, but first things first. She had to take care of her ill friend. She quickly ran to her room to grab pain killers, water pales, wash cloths, and other necessities she thought she'd need to care for him.

In an instant she was back by his side and doing everything possible to make him comfortable. She noticed he was still in his clothes from the day before and proceeded to remove his shirt. Upon lifting him up she noticed that his bed was slightly damp, was it from his sweat? After further investigation she realized the bed wasn't wet because of his sweat, it was because _he _was wet! The dummy must've gotten caught in the rain and didn't bother to change!

"Figures…"Misty growled. "Typical Ash Ketchum."

She removed his shirt and thought about the situation.

"_He's sick because he's in wet clothes." She thought "So should I…" _she glanced down to his lower area.

"I should get Brock!" she concluded quickly and left to get him but stopped after one step.

"No," she argued with herself "because that would give me to much of a headache with all of the questions." She looked back at the fever struck poke'mon trainer.

"Get a grip Misty! You have to do this yourself! Prove everyone wrong, you could've made a great doctor!" After giving herself that small boost of confidence she threw the blankets back and reached to undo his belt buckle.

She blushed furiously and couldn't believe she was unclothing a guy! Well an unconscious guy…but she was still unclothing him! She got the buckle undone then proceeded to the button and zipper. She gulped when she got the button undone and started pulling done the zipper. Her fingers accidentally brushed against his member and she immediately pulled back with a face so bright it made the sun look like the moon. She gained her composure once again and reluctantly continued unzipping his pants. She pulled off his pants and socks and put them in the pile with his shirt so she could clean them later.

Covering her patient back up **(a/n: he still has his boxers on people) **she went to the bathroom to get a glass of water for him to take the pills. (Thank god for that time of the month, otherwise he'd be screwed!) Cautiously lifting him up she woke him up just long enough to take the pills before he fell back unconscious.

"There!" she completed placing a wet cloth on his forehead. "Now I'll just turn this little mini fan on so he doesn't get to hot and he should be fine. Those pain killers should reduce his fever somewhat so he'll better soon."

_(Sigh) But what would you be doing out in the rain?_

"Mis…y" he called out in a faint whisper.

"Hmm?" she turned her attention toward him to see if he was awake. But he was still asleep so she could barely make out what he was saying.

"Pl…..se" he continued. "I love you..m-or than him…" and the room fell silent once again.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips. Did he just confess that he loved her? He actually loved her? It was like a dream come true, like something out of a dream. But… who else was he talking about?

* * *

**--**

**2 DAYS LATER**

**-**

* * *

It had stopped raining but was still cold and wet outside. Many bird poke'mon decided to stay in their nest and not to fly around as much until it got warmer. 

The grey sunlight made its way into Ash's room and he grunted at the brightness of the light.

"Go away…" he mumbled pulling the sheets over his head.

"I see you're finally better." came a voice.

He quickly looked toward the source and saw his squinty eyed friend sitting in a chair not to far from him.

"Misty had me stand on guard duty." He continued.

"Brock…what happened?"

"Hell if I know! You've been out for 4 weeks!" he started dramatically.

"WHAT! That long!"

"Misty's birthday has past…" he continued.

"NO!" Ash protested.

" Rudy swept her off her feet, and….we're invited to her wedding in 4 months." He finished calmly.

"WWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Ugh…(THUD!)" Ash's eyes rolled behind his head as he fell back into bed. The thing he remembered was…

_She left me…she really left before we even had a chance._

…then passed out.

"Nah I'm just playin'" admitted Brock. "She's actually…Ash?"

No response.

"Ash?" he called again.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Misty asked walking through the door. "Has he gotten any better?"

"Uhhhh……yeah, I mean with a little bit of therapy, some ice cream, a couple dozen of black and white romance flicks, some chocolates, and a box of Kleenex and he'll be good to go."

"Sounds like he got his heart broken." She gathered.

"Yeah, wonder how that could've happened?" he asked innocently looking out the window.

"Listen, I came up her to tell you that its hurricane season in the Orange Islands so Rudy won't be able to make it." She informed

"Oh what a shame! And I hoping for some excitement this weekend!" he admitted playfully.

"Ugh! Do that on your on time!" she yelled blushing.

"Ooo Misty's thinking dirty thoughts, but don't worry I won't tell, but speaking of which I noticed something… How did Ash get out of his clothing if he's Ben out of it since you found him a few days ago?" he wondered.

"Don't worry about that!" she yelled as her blush deepened in color. "He's getting better and that's all that counts."

"Okay but…"

"But what?" she hissed.

"Nothing…nothing" he responded backing down from her fury.

"_The last thing I need is for her to knock me unconscious and say it was a fever too." He thought._

"I'm just gonna go check up on the poke'mon." Brock reported. "I'll be back in a bit."

He left the room in sudden haste blew a sigh of relief when stepped into the hall.

"Whew! That Misty's something else! She's been feisty the whole time Ash has been sick...teh, not like it ever stopped her before."

He walked down the hall with his eyes closed enjoying the silence. **(a/n: Is that even possible?)** He was a few feet from the stairs a body ran into him and caused them both to tumble over. When he opened his eyes **(a/n: again…is that possible)** he saw that both their heads landed only a few inches away from the first stair.

"Umm…excuse me." He heard, and looked down to the source.

Right beneath him was a flushed violet haired girl who seemed taken by the moment.

"K-kasey?" he realized.

She blushed deeper and turned away and was then that Brock finally realized the position they were in and tried to get up the best way possible without making the moment any more awkward. He placed his hand on the edge of the stair to boost himself up just to have his hand slip on the carpet fall again right back on her.

His lips brushed her cheek and it was now his turn to blush as he slowly lifted himself up to look into her eyes. The moment was perfect it was the perfect time to…to…

* * *

**-**

**--CLIFF HANGER!**

**--**

**-**

**TBC**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**Don't ya just love me? I updated, _and _left ya wanting more! Ha! Man I'm good.**

**-Ura out**


	11. The Night of the Festival Part 1

**And here it is…chapter 11! Man I can't believe I got this many chapters up. But if u guys want to know when my stories are up the moment I post them, then when u review I think there's a box u can click on that says 'Story Alert'. If u click there when u review then u'll get an e-mail telling u of the story I updated with a link so u can be the first to check it out. That way u don't have to go through the hassle of coming to the website day after day to see if I updated. But that's just a suggestion. Any way here it is, chapter 11 of…"Let the Truth be Told!"**

**-**

**--**

**P.S. This chappie is dedicated to my Friend Torian who's about to go to the Navy. enjoy!**

**--**

**--**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**CHAPTER 11: The Night of the Festival Part 1**

**-**

**--**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**--**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_His lips brushed her cheek and it was now his turn to blush as he slowly lifted himself up to look into her eyes. The moment was perfect it was the perfect time to…to…_

--

-

--

--

-

--

-

"_Oh man am I really gonna do it?" _thought Brock_ "Am I really about to take the leap into adult hood that'll make me wake up in the morning and say-"_

"Growlithe?"

"_Growlithe? What the-"_

He turned his head to look toward the stairs and saw none other than the baby growlithe that was in his room before looking right at them.

"_Great…of all the things to be…"_ His thoughts were cut short when he final realized what position he was in with Kasey.

He shrieked in shock and popped up putting his hands in the air in guilty offense.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized frantically, and ran down the stairs in a hurried attempt to get away from her. When he was finally by the front desk, he blew a sigh of relief before going off to check up on the poke'mon. Had he stayed any longer he would have seen the deep tinted blush that covered Kasey's cheeks, and the desire for passion that burnt in her eyes.

But he ran off in fear so she just raised herself up on her elbows and looked at the puppy growlithe that ruined her moment.

"Thanks a lot you mutt." She growled angrily.

Oblivious to what she meant the baby growlithe barked happily at her and made its way down the stairs in the direction Brock went.

"Ugh! What's wrong with me!" she said aloud falling back on the floor to stare at the ceiling.

_The last I checked I was in love with Ash…what's happening to me?_

She arose from the floor and walked over to Ash's room. She opened the door a crack to see Misty tending to the weary Ash.

_She seems so protective of him…_

She watched as Misty pulled the blanket over him fixed his messy hair before caressing his cheek.

_Can I really hold out against her, when I don't even know what's in my own heart?_

She silently closed the door and began her retreat to her room.

UGH! GOD-DAMMIT! DO GROWLITHE'S JUST HAVE A KEEN SENSE FOR SNIFFING OUT SEXUAL FRAUSTRATION!

GROWOOOO!

AAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH

She smiled at the chaos that was being made and decided to go and venture out the other being her heart sought out.

--

**BACK TO ASH & MISTY**

--

Misty sat staring at the door that led to the entire racket out in the hall. She didn't know what was going on, but one moment she heard a scream…silence…and a few yells that seemed to be at a further distance. It's like there's never a dull day when she's with her friends. She smiled at the thought but it quickly turned into a frown when another donned on her.

There may not be a dull day with her friends around, but when she was with Ash. The thought of him never having a single thought of her as more than a nuisance and a friend made her heart feel dull, but she never gave in! Never let your sadness sub come you…that's what her mother use to tell her. So in hopes of that supportive saying, she kept a small flame lit in her heart that she hoped would someday ignite with Ash's love.

She turned to look at his face as he slept in his stressful slumber. Even when he was sleep he looked bothered which really worried Misty because he's usually cheerful and well….forgetful. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice him stirring awake, even though she was staring at him.

"Mis-…Misty." He mumbled in a low whisper. "You're still here."

"Huh? Of course I am you idiot, who else would take care of you?" she retorted.

"But Brock said…"

"What about him?" she asked angrily. "He hasn't been much help these past few days."

"But…he said you had left with Rudy and had…"

"Rudy?" she questioned. "How do you know about him?"

"I umm…" he blushed and turned away from her direction. How was he supposed to tell her he was eavesdropping on her and Brock's conversation?

"Well spit it out already!" she persisted.

"I umm…." _Oh crap! What am I gonna tell her?_ "Kasey told me!" _Nice save._

"_I_ never told Kasey! And as far as I know she doesn't even know of our relationship!" she retorted.

_Bad save Bad save! Huh? Wait a second! "_Re-relationship? Misty…."

It broke her heart. Everything about that last three seconds broke her heart. The way her words were spoken to the very reaction that swam in his deep chocolate eyes, it pained her so much to see.

"It's-it's not like that Ash." She confessed quietly. "Rudy is just trying to help me with a problem, that's all."

She arose from her seat next to him and exited the room without another word spoken. Ash had no clue what she meant by the whole ordeal. What could possibly be wrong with Misty that she'd need to go to Rudy for help?

He pondered for a while before simply giving up and lifted himself out of bed. He stood and stretched in place to get the sleep out of his system when he suddenly noticed how drafty the room was. He rubbed his arms and sides until it finally dawned on him…_he was naked!_

He squealed and jumped pack under the covers to cover him. How did he get naked he continued to wonder? Peeking under the blanket to make certain of his situation he saw he still had on his boxers and blew a somewhat sigh of relief.

"But I still wonder how I got like this." He thought aloud.

"_Brock…yeah! Brock did this! Or a doctor! Yeah! No **girl** saw me this way, and especially not Misty!" _he told himself staring at the blanket.

"Definitely not!" he confirmed, snapping out of trance. "In fact, I'm gonna go see Brock and check up with him on things."

He got out of bed and replaced his removed clothes back on his body before glancing around the room to confirm he wasn't forgetting anything. All seemed good and walked out toward the main area of the Poke'mon Center hoping Nurse Joy had seen Brock.

He journeyed down the hall and stairs and found the front desk of the Poke'mon Center empty.

"Guess she's busy with a few injured poke'mon." he concluded and continued his search.

"I wonder how's pikachu's doin? It's not usual for me to wake up without him around." **(a/n: Ever noticed that they talk to themselves for no apparent reason on that show?)**

He checked everyplace he knew in the center in hopes of finding at least on of his friends. He didn't even find Kasey (or vice versa) and he was beginning to worry until he finally found Brock watching an unknown show in the living room.

"Uh hey Brock!" Ash greeted cheerfully, taking a seat next to him.

"Huuuuuhhhh…." He sighed in self pity.

"Hey Brock listen…" he began ignoring his friends pity trip. " I need some advice...on…on girls."

" ….." Brock's temple pulsed at the very reference at the opposite sex.

"It's about Misty." He continued. "We were just in my room and she said something about Rudy helping her with a problem. I was just wondering if she spoke to you about it?"

"…….." the room went silent and all that could be heard was the scene playing in the movie Brock had turned to.

-

**(a/n: guess which famous Jim Carey movie this is from )**

_What happened to Snowflakes original trainer?_

"_What happened to him, What happened to meeee! 7 years I have been training with this dolphin. We are trying to make the dolphin disappear…"_

_-_

"I was thinking at first that it had something to do with the way I was treating her for the past few days. But we were talking about relationships and it kinda makes sense since that the reason I treated her like that from the get-go was because I want a-"

Brock couldn't take it anymore. He was "frustrated" and had no way of releasing his "anger" and topped off with a baby growlithe that always seemed to come around when he felt that way! So…he snapped.

"UUGHHH! DAMMIT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Brock what's…?"

He reached over and grabbed Ash by the collar and raised him to his face.

"Do you have any clue what I'm going through?" he asked in a low growl.

"Uhh… no, but I'm sure-" he started nervously before being violently shook by Brock and pushed on the couch. He regained his bearings and looked up to see Brock sitting in a ball in the corner of the room.

"_Funny, I haven't seen him like that since Professor Ivy."_ He thought humorously. _"Lucky for him no one else is around, they must all be getting ready for the festival."_

He rose from his seat ready for his new objective.

"Well then it's settled." He declared confidently. "Since Brock doesn't know and Misty left before I could ask I guess I'll just have to find her and ask her myself."

He walked around the Poke'mon Center once again in search of his red-headed companion. When he couldn't find her inside the building he decided to check outside and found himself at the beach. He glanced around the area and suddenly realized, he doesn't know where Misty's at!

"That's right, I was gonna ask Brock but I got side-tracked. But where can I find Misty?"

He walked down the beach shore taking in the sea air. It was pleasant and cool and but he couldn't help but keep his head hung low from despair. He had hurt his friend's feelings, not only just a friend but his best friend and the one person he ever had feelings for. Besides his mom of course! He still didn't understand the concepts of love but he knew he was afraid of it. He didn't know how it worked or what he was supposed to do when it came to these feelings. In the beginning he was always totally oblivious to what Brock and Misty were talking about when it came to that matter. He didn't really care about it really. But then puberty kicked in along with some thoughts and dreams he dared not mention.

Before he knew it, he was starting to get taller than Misty and developed a deeper voice. Though not only did he change on the outside, he changed on the inside as well. Shortly after he began puberty he soon found himself jealous of every guy Misty tried to meet or a guy who tried to make a move on her. At first he just took it as a protective syndrome that made him want to protect his friends. But Brock kept taunting him on the subject and explained the concept of 'the birds and the bees' and it all well…pretty much scared the crap out of him! He was afraid of putting him and Misty's relationship in such a crucial stance. So in solution to it he decided to push her away. He felt if he did that then the feelings would go away and he'd be rid of jeopardizing him and Misty's friendship. So he saw the perfect opportunity when he saw Kasey in that town.

Who would've thought things would be so hectic because of that?

The sun was starting to set and he had pretty much given up hope on finding her, until he spotted a young girl sitting alone by the shore, watching the horizon with deep spaced eyes. She looked so beautiful and innocent sitting there, like an angel waiting for her wings.

Ash was mesmerized by her aura of beauty and walked zombie like toward her. She hadn't noticed his presence just yet so he took this opportunity to make the first move.

"This seat taken?" came a voice.

Misty was surprised by the sudden presence before her and looked up to see non-other than Ash standing beside her. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice him coming up to her.

"I didn't know the Beach had seats." she remarked smartly.

Feeling stupid for his choice of words, he laughed nervously scratching the back of head before calming a bit to take his place next to her facing the horizon.

"Yeah guess that was kinda silly." he apologized.

Everything went silent after that, neither one of them uttering a word to one another.

"_This is so weird."_ Ash thought, glancing at his secret love. _"I feel like there's something I should say."_

"You know you really shouldn't be out of bed now. You're probably not over your fever yet." Misty spoke, not removing her eyes from the sunset.

"Oh don't worry about me Mist, I'm perfectly fine." He smiled.

A sudden chill ran through her body. She came out her to clear her mind of him but when he calls her that name…..

"Misty? Are you cold?" he asked worriedly, seeing her body shake somewhat.

She blushed instantly at the moment, realizing it wasn't the cold that was making her shiver exactly. She shyly looked at the sand in front of her like a school girl thinking of what to say. She got ready to protest but quickly became quiet when she felt warmth over her shoulders.

"I keep forgetting how the weather changes so suddenly in the southern region." He explained retaking his place next to her.

"That should keep you warm for a bit."

She blushed deepened at the thought but then another struck her.

"So why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked finally looking toward him, only he didn't return her gaze.

"You know the town's festival is tonight." He responded.

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with your sudden change in attitude?" she asked again with a bit of anger.

"Look Misty, I know I've been treating unfairly for the past few days," he heard her scoff and continued on. "But like you I have something going on that I don't really know how to handle." He confessed.

She looked at him in questioning for him to continue. It was the perfect time! The perfect time for him to finally confess his feelings to her and get everything between them back together and even better! Perfect timing, perfect setting, perfect mood…PERFECT!

"I'm actually…" he paused.

"_Dammit Ash!"_ his mind yelled. _"Tell her it's the perfect moment!"_

"I was wondering if you'd mind accompanying me to the festival tonight." He finished quickly.

"_Smooth Ash, real smooth." _His conscious spoke.

She turned away from him again and looked at the sand in front of her as it became wet with sea water. He felt like a screw up. What makes him think that she'll just go to the festival with him out of the clear blue?

"_I've got to be the biggest dumbass on the face of the planet." _His thoughts scolded him.

"_I treated her like crap for a week and then try to apologize to her by asking her out! This is not gonna work."_

"Sure."

"_See what I tell you, she said-"_

"Wh-what?" he asked, making sure he heard correctly.

She stood up brushing herself off before responding again.

"I said sure." She repeated looking down at him with a smile. She turned to walk away and spoke again when she was a few feet away grabbing his attention.

"Besides…It's about time you apologized."

He couldn't help but smile at her retreating figure. He didn't even have to say 'sorry' but she knew were he was getting at.

He turned back to the sunset and admired its last few minutes in the sky letting his mind wonder to his beloved.

--

--

--

* * *

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**Sorry it took so long to update…summer job Blah! A gals gotta live right?**

**-Ura out**


	12. The Night of the Festival Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't update sooner but Ura had to go get her first pair of glasses! OO I look so weird….Ne who's I'm back and here's the story! It's getting toward the end so bare with me….**

**-**

**--**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**CHAPTER 12: The Night of the Festival Part 2**

-

* * *

-

**SOMEWHERE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF OCEAN BAY TOWN**

**-**

**--**

GGRRRRRRRRRRR **(a/n: another one of my famous impressions of a stomach growling. )**

"I'm so hungry." complained a red headed woman.

"Jesse I think I speak for all of us when I say we all know." A blue haired man complained.

"Is been 5 days since wez had a decent meal, who knowz how much longer we'd be able to take." said meowth.

(sigh)

**GGGGRGGRRRGRGRGRGGRGRRRRRR**

All of their bellies roared for food and they couldn't help but try their best to ignore it as they limped their way to the city limits of Ocean Bay. And collapsed next to a sign that all were to weary to read.

"This is it," Jesse confessed. "I can't go on any longer."

"I don'tz thinkz any of us could go on."

"I guess this is it for Team Rocket." said James looking toward the sky. "A dark ending for us indeed…"

_**GGGGGRGRRGRGRGRGRGRGRGGRGRRGRRRRRRR**_

"Goodness gracious is that ya'lls stomach making all dat racket?" came a voice.

"Well of course it is!" Jesse answered smartly opening her eyes to see a middle aged woman looking down on them.

"Well if ya'd like, you can come to my place and eat a good meal before you go on your way." She suggested.

"FOOD!" the trio cheered. Following the woman to her little house not to far from where they collapsed teary eyes the whole way. Boy isn't they lucky?

The woman opened the door to her home that was filled with the aroma of fresh baked bread and homemade stew that made their mouths water til no end.

"I hope y'all got big bellies cause I made enough to feed an army!" the woman spoke bringing a large pot over to the table that looked like it weighed more than snorlax!

Eat first and asked questions later. That's Team Rockets motto…well…one of them at least.

They wolfed down the stew and bread without a second thought and within minutes had the pot practically empty. They patted their full bellies and sat the woman a bit longer to drink tea. It was quiet in the conversation field until curiosity took the best of James.

"Say, why did make so much food if it's only you?" he questioned.

"That's right." Jesse agreed. "And judging by your figure," she stated looking at the woman's petite figure. "I doubt this food was for you alone."

"By heavens no!" the woman exclaimed.

"I made it all for my family but they were all so excited about da festival that they hurried on and left without eatin." She explained. "And since you people were hungry I figured I might as well not let the food go to waste."

"Festival?" the trio asked in unison.

"You mean ya'll don't know? You must be newcomers to Ocean Bay. I only been here 2 years but I picked up on the local tradition." She explained.

"You see, about 800 years ago there is a tale that tells the story of a woman and a water nymph. The woman's family was forcing her to marry someone against her will and she didn't know what to do. So every evening near sunset she would go to the shore and stare out into the ocean in means of an escape. But then one day she saw a male water nymph. The two instantly fell in love and continued seeing each other everyday at the same time. But one day the woman's husband to be saw the two shares their first kiss and went back to the village coming back with an angry mob. They all went charging to destroy the nymph by the woman stood in their way. She told them to stop and that she loved him but they thought it was a spell the nymph placed on her. So in a final attempt she prayed to the gods for help and it was said that a bright light filled the area blinding alls sight. When the light disappeared so was the couple and they were never seen or heard from again. Hence this whole festival." She said rising from her seat.

"Today's the anniversary of the couple's confession. So since then people from all over the world come here to find there true love, because according to legend, when two people met and fall and love their love will be eternal because the light of Love guided them together."

"Light of Love?" James questioned.

"Yes, the light that was emitted from the couple 800 years ago has come too been known as 'Lovers Light'."

"That's such a romantic story." Jesse sobbed.

"Yes indeed." James agreed.

"Well ya'll be excusin me now I gotta get down to set up shop." Said the woman leading the trio out of her home and ran down a path toward the center of town.

"What a nice woman." James sighed.

"Forget her!" Jesse yelled. "Right now we need to leave this dump to find some poke'mon for the boss!"

"Actuallyz this place iz da perfect place to swipe some poke'mon." said Meowth.

"Go on we're listening." His human partners said in unison.

"The festival is the perfect place to get started too! People are gonna be so busy tryin to fall in love that none of dims gonna realized theyz poke'mons is missin." Meowth explained.

"Oooo Meowth you're a genius!" James praised.

"If we take some poke'mon to the boss then…"

PROMOTION!

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Jesse demanded. "Let's get going!"

--

* * *

-

**NIGHT TIME IN OCEAN BAY**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**--**

**-**

Misty walked back to the poke'mon center with a smile on her face. That was such a perfect moment, just like something out of a romance movie! The setting sun, the guy giving her his coat, the whispered words of forgiveness, it was all so romantic! She couldn't believe it all happened to her in such a short amount of time but it did!

Her walking pace soon turned into a jog as she ran back to the poke'mon center in excitement to tell Brock the news. She couldn't believe it! Everything! Everything she and Rudy discussed was going exactly as planned!

-

By then Ash had already arrived at the center and was as cheerful as a whistle **(a/n: gay simile yes, but it was all I could think of) **He had finally mustered the guts to ask Misty out and now that he did it he realized just how harmless it really was. It wasn't hard at all! He smirked openly to himself.

_No wonder Brock always seems to ask girls out left and right!_

Then as if right on cue, Brock came down the stairs making Ash freeze instantly thinking about the earlier scene.

"_I wonder if he's still angry?"_ he thought nervously.

As if reading his thoughts Brock turned to Ash with a dark shaded face and began speaking in a deep, serious and deadly tone.

"Ash…I need to speak with you."

"Ughhh..s-sure!" he managed to say following Brock toward his bedroom.

"So uhhh…what's up?" he asked nervously.

"Get rid of her." He said darkly.

"Wha?"

"Get rid of her!" he repeated.

"Get rid of who Brock?"

"Dammit can't you take a hint? KASEY!" he shouted losing his cool.

"Kasey?"

"Yes, Kasey." He repeated smartly.

"But why?"

"Because I wanna fu-k-er" he broke in pieces unsure of how to say it to Ash before breathing in and saying, "I want to do things to her."

"Listen Brock if your angry at somebody just take it out on me. I'm sorry for everything I did and said to Misty but she already accepted my apology. I feel ashamed to admit it but I was only using Kasey to get Misty to notice my feelings." He confessed.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Brock asked bluntly, not listening to a word Ash spoke.

"I'm saying that we don't have to get rid of Kasey I'm going to let her down easy tonight."

"WHAT!" Brock shouted jumping on Ash's chest.

"What do you mean we're not getting rid of her?" he growled in Ash's face.

"I mean I don't have to use her anymore." Ash restated pushing Brock off of him. "I'm going to tell Misty how I really feel." He blushed at his last comment seeing how he said that so openly.

"YOUR FEELINGS! WHAT ABOUT MINE!" Brock exclaimed.

"Ash you're talking about loving Misty and junk right? Well think about the part of you that will love her more in the future…get what I'm saying here?"

"Brock……did you come down with something?" he asked worriedly.

Brock was on sexual frustration rampage and stormed out of the room before another word could be spoken. He was surrounded by complete idiots!

-

* * *

-

**TBC**

-

--

**Sorry it took so long to update folks but I had a writers block for this one particular story. So…yeah.**


End file.
